Una nueva vida
by jennifer12895
Summary: Después de que fighter,la pinguina definitiva,salvase al mundo con los pinguinos,se muda con los pinguinos,y comienzan a vivir multiples aventuras.Mi primer fanfic.Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen.
1. La desaparición

Hola este es mi primer fic subiré nuevos capítulos,gracias a todos

Los pingüinos de madacascar no me pertenecen

Era una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra en la gran manzana en el zoo de Central Park.

-Bueno chicos ya son las 8 en punto y me tengo que ir ya -dijo skipper

-Ya...pues yo no entiendo porque te tienes que ir sin nosotros-dijo fighter

-Ya te lo he dicho los generales quieren que vaya a una misión yo solo

-¿Esto lo hace habitualmente?-dijo fighter mirando a private,kowalski y rico

Los tres asintieron.

-Bueno vale,pero si necesitas algo cualquier cosa dilo

-Tranquila estaré bien-dijo skipper abrazando a fighter-te quedas al mando

-Tranquilo si kowalski intenta volar Nueva York dejo a rico a su aire y que se lo carge

-Bien parece que esta todo en orden,adiós chicos

-Adiós skipper -dijeron prívate,rico y kowalski mientras skipper se alejaba del zoo

-Tranquila fighter,skipper sabe cuidar de sí mismo-dijo kowalski

-Ya lo se,pero mi instinto me dice que algo malo va a pasar-dijo girandose,pero allí no había nadie.

-Chicos,chicos-gritaba fighter mientras se vio dentro de una pequeña sala con las paredes negras sin ventanas ni rejillas ni puertas-Estoy sola,sola-dijo respirando muy fuerte como si se ahogara.

-Ah-grito fighter respirando muy fuerte y entrecortadamente como si le faltara el aire en su cama

-Fighter-dijo private bajando de su litera-¿te encuentras bien?

-Si sólo la pesadilla de todos los días

-Desde que skipper se fue estas muy cambiada y últimamente tienes unas pesadillas muy fuertes,según kowalski es por el estrés de ser líder

-Private¿qué me esta pasando?-dijo llorando mientras private la abrazaba-ves a lo que me refiero,yo nunca lloro ni he llorado jamás.

-Duérmete,mañana le preguntaremos a kowalski

-Gracias private-dijo quedándose dormida

A la mañana siguiente desayune como siempre un café con sardinas.

-Chicos hoy os dejo el día libre-dijo fighter

-Viva-dijo private

-Kowalski,quería hablarte de mi estado,va a peor.

-Fighter te digo que estas perfectamente ya te he hecho de todas las pruebas que he podido,porque cuando te iba a sacar sangre con una jeringuilla casi me matas.

-Ya te pedido mil veces perdón por eso,es que con las agujas no me controlo-dijo fighter sonrojada por su actuación del otro día,debido a que tenía más fuerza que los demás.

-Según mis análisis estas bien,¿seguro qué no es por el estrés de ser líder?

-Que no-le grito-mira te lo voy a explicar; últimamente estoy llorando sin motivo y yo no lloró,jamás,ni cuando me separaron de mis padres,ni cuando me separaron de skipper al ser una polluela.¡NUNCA!Ni cuando se murió mi bisabuela,a no que mi bisabuela sigue viva con sus 108 años,que gran patriota.

-Pues sólo hay una explicación-dijo private

-Coincido con private-dijo Kowalski

-Mmm um-asintió rico

Los tres se miraron con una sonrisita cómplice y private dijo:

-Es por el amor que sientes hacia skipper y porque no esta estas así.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-les grito subiéndose encima de la mesa-vale que yo y skipper somos novios,pero no es por eso

-Se nota que es la primera vez que te enamoras-dijo Kowalski

Fighter le miro con mala cara

-Venga tienes razón veté a hablar con marlene-dijo private echándola fuera

-Pero si tenemos razón-dijo private cuando se fue fighter

-Ya pero recuerda que fighter es igual que skipper en tozudez recuerda que son un 87,2 por ciento iguales

Fighter llego a la casa de marlene.

-Marlene mira a ver si tu me sabes explicar que me esta pasando,porque no entiendo porque...

-Todo lo que te ha dicho Kowalski es verdad,tiene razón y lo sabes

-¿Nos has estado espiando?Genial-dijo cruzandose de aletas-ni de mi mejor amiga me puedo fiar,no me extraña que jamás ignorara el credo pingüino.

-¿Nunca nades solo?

-No,un amigo es un enemigo que todavía no te ha atacado

-Vale lo que tu digas,me voy a ver a burt que le debía unos cacahuetes-dijo cogiendo una bolsa grande y pesada-anda vete a dar una vuelta y luego me vienes a ver ¿vale?

-Vale-dijo sin ganas rodando los ojos

Cuando se fue marlene,fighter subió a la parte alta del habitad de marlene.

-Como es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de que marlene estaba por ahí espiandonos,si lo he registrado todo-dijo deslizandose por el tobogán y saliendo del habitad.

-Esto de skipper me esta -dijo dándose una bofetada para espabilarse-volveré a repasar la seguridad del zoo.

-Habitad de los lémures-dijo agarrando de la cola a Julian y tirándolo del saltador-seguro

-Seguro

-Seguro-dijo debajo del cocodrilo

-Seguro-dijo mirando el retrete

-Seguro

-Ahí no pienso entrar,como si esta espiraculo ahí dentro-dijo pasando delante del veterinario

-Seguro

-Seguro

-El arbusto que se mueve también seguro...,un momento-dijo mirando al arbusto que se quedo quieto

Miro hacia delante y se movió un poco,pero cuando volvió a mirar atrás se quedo volvió ha hacer y pillo al arbusto moviéndose cuando le miraba.

-Ja te pille-le dijo corriendo detrás de él-No huyas,identificate-pero cuando giró la esquina ya no estaba-extraño,muy extraño

Fighter se dirigió hacia el habitad del elefante.

-Hola fighter-dijeron los dos al unísono

-Hola

-¿Oye no te has enterado de la última?-dijo burt enigmático

-Pues no,¿de qué se trata?-dijo con cara sería

-Pues que skipper ha vuelto-dijo marlene triunfante

-¿Qué?-dijo fighter cambiando de cara a una incrédula,sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando como si la información no le hubiese llegado al cerebro

-Si esta mañana le he visto yo a primera hora de la mañana,parecía que quería ir de incógnito,pero estaba dando más el cante-dijo burt susurrando

-¿A dónde se dirigió?-le pregunto subiéndose a su trompa

-Pues a vuestro cuartel,¿no le has visto?

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar paquidermo,tengo que darme prisa

Cruzo a gran velocidad el zoo de punta a punta de ir tan rápido que se chocó con una farola.

-Nota mental,no entusiasmarme demasiado-dijo resbalando hacia abajo.

-Chicos chicos chicos-se puso a decir bajando tan rápido por la escotilla que se chocó con ellos que estaban alienados-lo siento,pero...¿dónde esta?-pregunto ilusionada

-¿Quied?-pregunto rico

-Pues quien va a ser skipper

-Fighter creo que te estas obsesionando-dijo kowalski

-Ademas habrá cosas que no eches de menos,como cuando se pone a reírse de forma extraña o cuando es muy mandón o...

-O cuando se pone súper paranoico-dijo kowalski

-Por favor si esas son las mejores-dijo fighter

-Clado-dijo rico rodando los ojos

-Y seguro que no esta aquí-dijo kowalski

-Que si,soy capaz de percibir a skipper a 5 km a la redonda

-¿Pero como puedes hacer eso?-dijo private

-Pues veras skipper...un momento y yo para que os cuento esto se que esta aquí y ahora,además los animales le han visto esta mañana y yo le he visto hace un momento

-¿A sí?-dijo private

-Bueno a el no,pero iba con un arbusto

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-dijo kowalski

Les miro con mala cara a los tres y se cruzó de aletas.

-Vamos a ver ahora os lo digo como líder,¿dónde esta?

Los tres se encogieron de hombros.

-Bien así que no queréis hablar se como aceros hablar,a ti te dejo un mes sin lunicornios,a ti sin laboratorio y a ti sin ¿me lo vais a decir ahora?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza y se miraron interrogativos.

-Ah,vale chicos,perdonadme estoy muy estresada...

-Ya lo sabemos,es comprensible-dijo Kowalski-pero ahora veté con marlene y descansa-dijo echándola por la escotilla.

Cuando no oyeron nada.

-Fiuu-dijeron los tres relajandose

-Estaba a punto de contarle todo-dijo private

-Da más miedo que skipper cuando se enfada-dijo kowalski

-Sip-dijo rico

-Si incluso más que cuando nos comimos su comida-dijo private

-Nos amenazo con mandarnos de vuelta a casa-dijo kowalski

-Skipper ya puedes salir-dijo private a la puerta

Se abrió la puerta y salió de allí skipper.

-Gracias chicos por no decirle a fighter que estaba aquí,aunque abría cosas que me gustaría no haber escuchado-dijo mirando a los tres que miraban al suelo avergonzados

-Pero skipper ¿no será mejor que le digas a fighter que has vuelto?,te esta buscando y además la hemos hecho creer que se le ha ido la pinza.

-Prefiero no decírselo-dijo skipper

Lo que no sabían es que fighter les había escuchado toda la conversación,se sentía dolida, que salió del agua y se fue deslizando.

-Prefiero no decírselo..porque le quería dar una sorpresa

-Pero skipper ¿no sería mejor decirle que todo esto era una prueba?

-No private como se nota que tu no sabes como alegrar a tu novia con una sorpresa

-¿Y ya se te ha ocurrido una idea?-dijo Kowalski

-Pues...no pero seguro que se me ocurre enseguida.

Dos días más tarde...

-No se me ha ocurrido nada-dijo skipper -Kowalski opciones amorosas

-Pues yo apuntaría a...al armario-grito

-¿Qué y para que..-dijo sin terminar su pregunta debido a que le metieron de golpe en el armario cerrando de un portazo.

Rico,private y Kowalski se sentaron rápidamente en la mesa con la cena.

-Hola fighter-dijeron los tres al unísono

Fighter ni se molesto en saludarles hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza en señal de saludo y miro su plato con 5 ó uno se lo comió se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir por la escotilla.

-Fighter-dijo Kowalski detrás suyo desde la mesa-¿porque no comes algo más?

-No tengo hambre-dijo con desgana

-Fighter ¿te encuentras bien? Hace dos días que tu actitud cambió,casi no comes,ni duermes..-dijo private

-Como nunca private,como nunca-mintió-solo venía a cambiar de prismáticos-dijo mientras subía por las escaleras y se iba

-Voy a seguirla-dijo private

-Skipper tienes que hacer algo-dijo kowalski-lleva dos días sin comer,sin dormir,¡nos ha dado el mes libre!,ni si quiera habla con nosotros ni con nadie

-Badgsh-dijo rico

-Ay chicos tenéis razón,pero no puedo decirla básicamente que todo esto era una prueba después de abrazarme me daría pescadazos hasta cansarse-dijo skipper

-Tengo una idea-dijo kowalski

Fighter se encontraba en la parte alta del reloj mirando el horizonte tristemente.

-Fighter,¿qué te ocurre?-dijo private detrás suyo

-Que me va a pasar-dijo irónica-mi novio ha desaparecido,mis amigos me han mentido..,un día normal y corriente.Y cuando necesito que mis amigos me apoyen,sólo me mienten...

-Pero...

-Por favor private,vete-dijo suavemente

-Pero veras quería decirte que en realidad...

-Vete private-le grito dándose la vuelta mirándole a los ojos

Se giró dolida y siguió en la posición en la que se encontraba.

Private bajo de la torre del reloj,en realidad que su prima le gritase no le dolió ni lo más mínimo,pensando en lo que tendría que estar pasando en su mente.

-Bueno, y ¿cómo esta?-dijo Kowalski

-En una palabra,destrozada-dijo private

-Tranquilo private voy a arreglarlo-dijo skipper

-Pero skipper,jajaja,de que te has vestido,jajaja-dijo private estallando en risas

Entonces skipper le abofeteo.

-Es uno de los alias de skipper-dijo Kowalski

-Bueno voy-dijo skipper

-Skipper debo decirte que esta...bueno como cuando tu no duermes

Y otra vez skipper le abofeteo.

-En realidad skipper private tiene razón,tienes que tener cuidado, con tacto-dijo Kowalski

-Vale-dijo deslizandose

-Esta perdido-dijo rico

-Si

-Si,si sólo a mi me ha gritado imagínate a skipper-dijo private entrando con los demás en el cuartel

-No se sí sabes que para Halloween faltan unos meses-dijo fighter cuando skipper subió al reloj

-Ya..oye quería hablar contigo

-Vaya que raro otra cosa en la que mis amigos me han mentido,que un pingüino nuevo ha llegado

-Ellos no tienen la culpa

-Yo creo que si-dijo mientras seguía en su posición

-Escucha se que estas dolida..

-¡Dolida!,eso no es nada en comparación,llevo huyendo de esta sensación desde que nací del huevo y creía que aquí..que alguien podría..sabes que da igual;podría destruir esta ciudad en unos minutos porque no hacerlo...

-Tus amigos no tienen la culpa la culpa la tiene ese alguien,el te quiere pero no sabía expresarlo y además tuvo que realizar una misión y...

-Cállate-dijo suavemente

-No verás quería decirte...

-Cállate-le grito mirándole a los ojos

Skipper se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no eran del mismo color limpio del cielo,sino que ahora eran del color del duro y frío hielo de la Antártida.Y en su mirada siempre había bondad y compasión aunque a veces no lo pareciera,eso fue sustituido por la tristeza,el dolor y la igual que sus ojos en muchas ocasiones de dolor contra sus padres,con sus enemigos..Pero jamás pensó que podría verse reflejado en alguien tan importante como ella.

-Vete,quiero estar sola...-dijo girandose y sentándose

Entonces le acerco una rosa y eso le recordó su primera cita con skipper tan emocionante...

-Gracias-se limitó a decir-y ahora tengo que irme

-¿Irte?

-Si ha buscar a alguien-dijo mirando a los edificios-adiós-dijo bajando de la torre y perdiendose entre los árboles de Central Park.

-Oh no,¿qué he hecho?-dijo skipper quitándose el disfraz y bajando de la torre en la misma dirección que fighter

-En teoría tendría que pasar por aquí-dijo al lado de un arbusto,pero le distrajo unas cuantas hojas que comenzaban a caer de los árboles-Oh que lista-siguió el rastro de hojas,pero perdió el rastro;miro a varios lados buscando una explicación hasta ver que se cerraba una tapa de alcantarilla-¿esta jugando conmigo?-se preguntó skipper al recordar que en muchos entrenamientos las carreras que pingüina le condujo hasta la parte superior del Empire State.

-Nuestra primera cita-recordó skipper con una sonrisa

Pero fighter no se hallaba allí.

Skipper volvió a casa algo caminaba entre los árboles le cayó una nota encima.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto la leyó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia el zoo.

-Hola,¿qué tal la cita?-pregunto private al ver entrar skipper en el cuartel.

Skipper entro muy serio hacia la sección de armas y cogió una espada.

-Skipper,¿qué pasa?-pregunto Kowalski preocupado

-Esto es culpa mía-dijo cerrando la puerta-han capturado a fighter y dice que al alba se retará conmigo si gano yo me dará a fighter sana y salva

-¿Y si gana el?-pregunto private

Se hizo un gran silencio.

-Skipper es un pinguicidio -dijo Kowalski

-Me da igual-dijo skipper

-Te acompañaremos-dijo private

-Haced lo que queráis yo solo tengo una hora para entrenar

Cuando los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse entre los rascacielos,skipper estaba listo para la lucha.

-Vámonos-dijo skipper muy serio

Llegaron hasta el árbol indicado allí los chicos esperaban a que el contrincante apareciera

-A lo mejor no aparece-dijo private,pero alguien les ató y les amordazo subiendo les al árbol

-No lo creo esta aquí lo noto-dijo skipper girandose

-¿Chicos,chicos?-dijo skipper mirando ha ambos lados.

De repente apareció un pingüino vestido con un traje de esgrima negro entero y con una gran espada.

-Cuando quieras-dijo skipper

Entonces el pingüino corrió con la espada hacia skipper .Comenzó entonces el gran los dos varias estocadas hasta que ,a el pingüino le aserto skipper un golpe en el el otro pingüino no estaba dispuesto a perder,las dos espadas estaban igualadas,pero el brazo del pingüino le fallo haciendo que skipper le quitará la espada y se subiera encima de el con la espada en su cuello.

-Ya he ganado-dijo skipper quitándole el gorro al adversario.

-No podría estar más deacuerdo-dijo fighter

-¿Fighter?pero¿por qué?no lo entiendo

-Ahora te lo explico,espera que bajo a los demás-dijo soltando una cuerda con la que cayeron private,Kowalski y rico.

-¿Fighter?-dijeron los tres

-Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando-dijo skipper sin entender nada

-Yo te lo explico,una semana más tarde de que te fueras descubrí que esto era una prueba así que se me ocurrió esto para daros una lección

-A nosotros también-dijo private

-Si porque me se me ocurrió empezar a deciros que me sentía mal y que no sabía porque,después cuando vi a skipper,os puse a prueba para ver como erais de leales,para ver si seguiríais a vuestro líder hasta el final y parece que si-dijo apuntando a skipper

-Asi que ¿las pesadillas no eran reales?-dijo private

-No en realidad si tenía esas pesadillas

-Y lo de como te enfadaste,¿era también mentira?-dijo skipper

-No,en realidad esos sentimientos eran reales,lo que pasa que cuando os grite no los sentía,sólo me sentí así la primera semana.

-¿Cuándo te encontrabas bien?-dijo Kowalski

-Si

-¿Y eso que significa?-dijo private

-Pues que el estafador ha sido estafado y por lo visto que disimulo bien mis sentimientos.Y a demas estaba probando cuanto aguantaría skipper viéndome así.

-Todo esto ha sido ¿otra prueba?-dijo Kowalski

-Premio

-Vaya muy aguda-dijo skipper agarrándola del hombro con una sonrisa

-No creas que no he oído la idea de los pescadazos-dijo fighter con una sonrisa mientras se le cambiaba la cara a skipper

-Ya...dejemos esa idea para otro día-dijo skipper como hescusa abrazando a fighter

-Bueno,¿volvemos?-dijo private

-Lo que usted diga comandante-dijo fighter

-Si hace días que no duermo en una cama en condiciones


	2. La traición 1

Era ya de madrugada en el cuartel;todos dormían plácidamente hasta que ...  
-Capitana fighter responda,cambio-dijo una voz saliendo de la televisión  
Entonces se levantó y se puso delante de la tele.  
-Aquí capitana fighter responda  
Entonces en la televisión apareció un pingüino de ojos verdes,con el pelo blanco debido a la edad y más alto que ella.  
-Ah,hola papa-dijo con desgana-¿qué quieres ahora?  
-Vaya yo que tenía una buena noticia  
-A ver sorprenderme-dijo con ironía  
-¿Te acuerdas de la prueba de skipper?  
-Perfectamente  
-Pues esa misión se la encargué yo para asegurarme de que podrías liderar un comando pingüino  
-Ya y...  
-Pues veras esa prueba era una prueba de ascenso  
-Entonces eso quiere decir...  
-Exacto has sido ascendida a comandante y ahora tendrás que dirigir un comando  
-Pero yo no pienso irme  
-Yo no he dicho que debas irte de Nueva York,pero tendrás que estar aquí para tu ascenso y para conocer el nuevo grupo;luego podrás volver allí con el avión especial  
-¿Vale cuando salgo?  
-Tienes una avión normal a la salida del zoo  
-Vale adiós,cambio y corto  
Fighter escribió una nota y la dejo encima de su cama y se fue del cuartel.  
A las seis de la mañana skipper se puso en pie al igual que todos.Y se disponía a gastarle a fighter la misma broma de todos los días hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba.  
-Chicos,¡fighter ha desaparecido!-dijo alarmado-hay que buscar por todo el zoo,en cualquier lugar de Nueva York...  
Entonces Kowalski se dio cuenta de la nota y comenzó a leerla  
-Bueno,primero que alguien le de una bofetada a skipper para despejarle por sí se ha puesto paranoico-dijo kowalski mientras private hizo lo que decia la nota-Segundo,como sabía que sino me veías os ibais a poner hacer el tonto,más o menos cuando leáis esta carta os llamare por la tele..  
Y justo en ese momento se encendió el televisor.  
-Hola chicos-dijo fighter  
-Fighter,¿dónde estas?-dijo skipper con cara de enfado  
-Nos tenías preocupados-dijo private  
-¿No leísteis mi nota?  
-Si gracias-dijo skipper con ironía  
-Fighter,¿donde estas?¿y porqué detrás tuyo hay pingüinos corriendo de lado a lado?-dijo Kowalski  
-Ah,¿eso?,es normal,es que estoy en el laboratorio de mi casa  
-¿En la Antártida?-dijo rico  
-¿Y qué haces ahí?-dijo private  
-Pues veréis es que con la prueba de skipper,¡me han ascendido!,ahora soy comandante  
-¿Tienes el mismo rango que yo?  
-Si y resulta que ahora soy líder de un escuadrón y tenía que venir aquí para conocerlos y para la ascensión  
-¿Y vas a volver?-dijo private  
-Pues claro sois mis amigos no os dejaría por nada  
-¿Y cuándo vuelves?-dijo Kowalski  
-Pues en dos horas a las 8 a.m. Y perdonad,pero ha habido una fuga de gases tóxicos en el laboratorio y tengo que irme,adiós  
-Chicos tenemos dos horas para preparar todo esto-dijo skipper  
-Pero skipper si van ha venir más pingüinos¿dónde dormirán?  
-Mm,es verdad  
-Tengo una idea-dijo rico llevándolos ha una sala llena de trastos y artilugios rotos  
-Perfecto rico-dijo skipper  
-Pero skipper,esta es mi sala de inventos defectuosos y los tengo que arreglar y...  
-Lo siento Kowalski pero esto es más importante-dijo skipper  
-No-dijo Kowalski agarrandose a la puerta  
-Vamos Kowalski no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo private  
Al final consiguieron sacar a Kowalski a rastras y limpiar todo para poner allí un nuevo dormitorio y también limpiaron todas las salas.  
-Buen trabajo chicos-dijo skipper chocando las cinco con los demás  
-Skipper,tengo algo de hambre-dijo private  
-Con las prisas ni hemos desayunado-dijo Kowalski  
-Pescao-dijo rico apuntando al reloj que marcaban las siete  
-Rico tiene razón ya es la hora del desayuno-dijo skipper saliendo por la escotilla  
-Os pille-dijo alice metiéndolos a los 4 en jaulas  
-Skipper,será mejor que no mires a donde nos dirigimos -dijo Kowalski  
-Oh no no me digas que...-dijo skipper girandose-El veterinario no-grito forcejeando la jaula  
Les dejaron en el veterinario donde allí estaba el doctor.  
-Aquí esta el grupo de pingüinos  
-Bien quería revisar a los pingüinos machos para el programa de reproducción e especies  
-¿Especies?-dijo rico  
-Kowalski análisis-dijo skipper  
-Pues por lo visto el escuadrón de fighter es de chicas  
-Ya y que  
-Pues que,al parecer los humanos quieren perpetuar la raza pingüina y creen pues eso que debemos de tener...pingüinos bebés  
-Estos humanos están locos  
-¿Y cuándo llega el próximo grupo?-dijo el doctor  
-A las 8-dijo alice  
-Bien pues cuando vengan traedmelas  
Después de la revisión los dejaron en el habitad  
-¿Kowalski que hora es?-dijo skipper  
-Las ocho en punto  
De repente alice iba con una gran caja de madera que la depósito de un golpe.  
-Bueno aquí están vuestras amigas,tratadlas bien y que tengáis una feliz familia y bla bla bla-dijo alice marchándose.  
-Rico-dijo skipper  
Y rico regurgito una palanca con la que abrieron la caja.  
De allí salió la primera fighter.  
-Hola chicos-dijo chocando los cinco  
-Fighter,como se te ocurre dejarnos así sin avisar-dijo skipper abrazándola  
-Os deje una nota  
-Ya,gracias eh...  
-Yo nunca dije que supiera escribir notas...bueno-dijo fighter separándose de skipper-os voy ha presentar a mi equipo  
Del cajón salieron tres pingü primera era más alta que las demás con los ojos verdes,la segunda era un poco más baja que la primera con un gran mechón de pelo que la cubría parte de la cara y los ojos marrones y la última era la más baja y también joven con los ojos violetas.  
-Chicas os presento a mis amigos  
-Yo soy Amanda-dijo la pingüina de los ojos verdes-y soy experta en tecnología y en ciencia  
-Yo soy charlotee -dijo la pingüina de ojos marrones-y soy experta en armas  
-Encantada yo soy Natalie-dijo la pingüina de ojos violetas-y sólo soy soldado  
-Bienvenidas,yo soy skipper y este es mi equipo,ellos son Kowalski,private y rico-dijo señalándolos con la aleta  
-Bueno,pasad dentro,os enseñare las instalaciones y luego volveremos aquí-dijo fighter bajando por la escotilla con las demás  
-Bueno...¿qué os parecen las nuevas?-dijo skipper  
Pero los demás estaban embobados  
-Chicos-dijo skipper moviendo una aleta delante de ellos hasta que les pegó una bofetada y reaccionaron  
Volvieron con las chicas que estaban en el laboratorio de Kowalski.  
-Y aquí acaba el recorrido-dijo fighter  
-Perdona fighter,pero como hoy es el primer día...¿podemos tomarnos el día libre?-dijo Amanda  
-Bueno,vale pero tendréis que recuperarlo  
-Genial,me voy a jugar a la Xbox que me he traído-dijo charlotee  
-Pues yo a catalogar las muestras de aire de este lugar-dijo Amanda  
-Me gustaría ver el zoo sino es molestia-dijo Natalie  
-Negativo,al menos no sola-dijo skipper  
-Voy yo con ella skipper-dijo private levantando la aleta  
-Vale pero os quiero aquí para la cena  
-Perfecto-dijo Natalie saliendo del laboratorio con private  
-Te voy a presentar a nuestra vecina marlene es muy simpática  
-Skipper,como private ya se ha tomado el día libre,¿podemos nosotros también?-dijo Kowalski  
-Por fa-dijo rico con ojos de cachorrito  
-Ah,esta bien,pero tendréis más horas de entrenamiento  
-Vale,ahora si podeis dar un paso atrás-dijo Kowalski-gracias-dijo cerrando la puerta de su laboratorio  
-Bien rico,¿qué te apetece hacer?-dijo skipper  
Pero allí no se encontraba.  
-Sólo quedamos tu y yo-dijo fighter  
-¿Y qué te apetece hacer?  
-¿Me dejas elegir?  
-Pues sí  
-Verás,tengo una idea en mente que te va a gustar-dijo fighter rodeando a skipper con la aleta  
En otro sitio del zoo.  
-Este es el habitad de marlene-dijo private entrando con ella en el habitad  
-Hola private,¿quien es?  
-Ella es Natalie y es soldado como yo...  
-Encantada-dijo Natalie  
-Mucho gusto,perdonad ¿porque no pasáis?  
-Gracias-dijeron los dos entrando en su casa

En el garaje de los pingüinos.  
-¿Así que esto tenías pensado?montar en avioneta-dijo skipper  
-Si ¿recuerdas quien me enseño a montar en avioneta?-dijo fighter cogiendo una llave inglesa  
-Ese día no se me olvidara aunque quiera  
-Ya están-dijo fighter cerrando de un golpe el motor de una de las avionetas-les he instalado un nuevo motor para ir más rápido,te hecho una carrera-dijo subiéndose en una  
-No era esto lo que tenía pensado  
-Así que...¿tienes miedo?-dijo con una sonrisita  
-Empecemos cuanto antes-dijo skipper subiéndose en la otra avioneta  
-Preparados-dijo fighter mientras arrancaban los motores-listos...  
-Ya-dijo skipper saliendo primero del garaje

En el habitad de marlene.  
Private y marlene prepararon un te improvisado.  
-Gracias por esto chicos-dijo Natalie sentándose a la mesa  
-No hay de que,¿queréis winkis?-dijo private  
-Anda,tenéis winkis,me encantan-dijo Natalie asombrada  
-Vaya,creía que era el único al que les gustaba  
-Si,yo también,pero no puedo tomar muchos porque después tanto azúcar...  
-Si te comprendo  
-Private,el otro día te dejaste tu lunicornio-dijo marlene  
-Marlene-dijo poniéndose delante de ella para tapar el lunicornio  
-¿Tienes un lunicornio?-dijo Natalie-yo también  
-¿De verdad?-dijo marlene asombrada  
-Si es la princesa amor propio-dijo private  
-Yo tengo al príncipe compartidor-dijo Natalie  
-Vaya cuantas cosas en común-dijo marlene  
-Bueno damos por finalizado el te-dijo private  
-Si salgamos fuera y me enseñas el zoo-dijo Natalie

Los dos jóvenes pingüinos se despidieron de marlene y salieron ha pasear por el zoo.  
-Este es el habitad del elefante,de los lémures y bueno, este es el habitad del canguro,te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho a el.  
-Entendido  
-Esta es la cafetería-dijo private señalando a las mesas y sillas que había en la terraza  
En ese momento una avioneta apareció haciendo eses entre las sombrillas y de pronto apareció una segunda volando muy bajo que por poco atropella a Natalie y private.  
-Perdón-grito fighter mientras perseguía a la otra avioneta  
-Anda pero si son skipper y fighter,que raro hoy no tocaba entrenamiento aéreo-dijo private extrañado  
-No están de maniobras,están echando una carrera  
-Bueno,eso es normal en ellos,y además,para ser líderes cuando están juntos se comportan como niños...  
-Te apuesto 10 bacalaos a que no llegan antes de las 10-dijo Natalie  
-Acepto  
Varias horas más tarde...  
Fighter iba primera en la parte final de la carrera.  
-Ya lo estoy viendo-dijo haciendo un círculo con la aleta-"and the winer is..."¡Fighter!-dijo haciendo ruidos de admiración,pero entonces skipper le adelanto en el último momento.  
-Que,¿quien tiene miedo ahora?-dijo skipper bajando de la avioneta  
-Eso no vale hiciste trampas en la salida-dijo fighter bajando de la avioneta  
-Tu no pusiste reglas  
-Ya,mañana te hecho la revancha  
-Vale,si quieres perder...  
-Anda déjate de hacer el tonto-dijo fighter dándole un golpecito en el hombro  
-Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien  
-Y yo...espera mira que hora es-dijo fighter apuntando con la aleta al reloj de la torre,ya eran las 10 y cuarto  
Llegaron rápidamente al cuartel; las luces estaban apagadas y bajaron sigilosamente hasta que las luces se encendieron y allí estaban todos con una sonrisa cómplice  
-Me debes 10 bacalaos -dijo Natalie a private  
-Bueno ¿que tal la cita,aviadores?-pregunto charlotee  
-¿Que habéis rizado el rizo?-dijo Kowalski mientras todos se pusieron a reír.  
Los capitanes se miraron e hicieron lo que era propio en aquella situación que debía ser explicada...poner excusas,disimular y echarles la bronca por espiarles.  
-Pero bueno soldados,yo no tengo que daros explicaciones de mi vida privada-dijo skipper con cara de enfado mirando a su equipo  
-No era una cita solo estábamos ...reconociendo el terreno-dijo fighter como excusa  
-Si pues a mi me parecía una carrera amistosa-dijo charlotee  
-Más que amistosa-dijo Amanda mientras las chicas se reían  
-Pues por graciosas mañana tendréis el doble de entrenamiento  
-No-dijeron las tres al unísono  
-Y ahora derechas a la cama-dijo apuntando con su aleta a la puerta  
-Y vosotros también -dijo skipper enfadado.  
-Si señora-dijeron las chicas saliendo por la puerta  
-Si señor-dijeron los chicos metiéndose en la cama  
-Me voy a dormir con las chicas por sí necesitan algo de mi-dijo fighter  
-Si claro yo me quedo aquí  
-Buena táctica eh-dijo fighter chocando los cinco con skipper  
-Esto es lo bueno de ser líderes  
-Bueno buenas noches-dijo y seguido salió por la puerta

A la mañana siguiente,skipper iba a ver como iban las chicas para la misión.  
-Ah hola skipper-dijo Amanda  
-¿Qué hacéis?  
-Esperar para ir al baño,si buscas a fighter se ha ido muy temprano,dijo algo de entrenar  
-Vamos charlotee que me quiero duchar-dijo Natalie aporreando la puerta del baño  
-Vale,adiós-dijo skipper  
Más tarde.  
-¿Que haces?-dijo charlotee a rico que estaba jugando con la Xbox  
-Ups,perdón-dijo rico dejando de jugar  
-Asi no es-dijo cogiendo el otro mando para jugar con el-Para la patada combinada es x,derecha,derecha,triángulo,abajo;ves  
-Te vas a enterar-dijo jugando con ella  
-Lo veremos amigo  
-¿Dónde están skipper y fighter?-dijo Natalie  
-Ha estas horas entrenando fuera,pero últimamente están desapareciendo mucho-dijo Kowalski montando algo en la mesa  
-Déjales,ya volverán y mientras no tenemos ha nadie para que nos mande-dijo Amanda-¿estas montando un rayo de suspensión cuántica?  
-Si...  
-Pues lo estas haciendo mal,si quieres hacer que explote lo estas haciendo bien,pero si quieres que funcione tienes que ajustar los parámetros y cambiar todos los circuitos  
-Por favor,yo soy el inventor y el científico no necesito que una chica...-dijo sin poder terminar la frase porque el invento le exploto en la cara  
-Te lo dije,ahora si me perdonáis,tengo que experimentar con una nueva bomba de gas-dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.  
-Pues yo voy ha limpiar esto-dijo Kowalski  
Pero de repente hubo otra explosión y todos fueron a ver que pasaba  
Abrieron la puerta y allí se encontraron a Amanda llena de ceniza.  
-Vale,puede que no haya contado que me llevaba una,culpa mía -dijo cerrando de un portazo  
-Bien y ¿que hacemos nosotros?-dijo private  
-¿Te apetece un picnic en el parque?-dijo Natalie  
-Me parece bien  
En unos minutos ya estaban en mitad del parque con el picnic.  
-Es genial-dijo Natalie sacando a su lunicornio y jugando con private  
Comenzaba a levantarse una fuerte brisa y Natalie dejo un momento su lunicornio en el mantel y el viento se le llevo hasta colarse por una alcantarilla  
-Mi lunicornio-dijo Natalie metiéndose en la alcantarilla  
-Espera-dijo private siguiéndola  
-Mi lunicornio-dijo Natalie abrazandole  
-Tengo una mala noticia,estamos atrapados  
-¿Cómo?  
-Al parecer la única forma de salir es por aquel camino oscuro  
-Estas seguro de que no hay otra salida  
-Seguro  
-Pues ve tu yo no puedo-dijo con la voz temblorosa Natalie  
-Oye tranquila la oscuridad no te va ha hacer nada,además yo le tengo miedo a los tejones.  
Se hizo un gran silencio  
-Parece que estaremos aquí un buen rato,oye como es que te llevas tan bien con fighter  
-Pues en realidad es mi prima  
-¿Asi? Y ¿cómo la conociste?  
-Pues...yo la conocí en el pasado como mi prima,pero no sabía que era ella te lo voy a contar

INICIO DEL FLASH BLACK  
Hace algunos años en la casa de fighter o como lo llaman algunos la comandancia.  
Yo acababa de nacer del huevo y no sabía hacer muchas cosas;mis padres ese día me llevaron a la casa de mi impresionaba la gran seguridad de aquel lugar y los grandes sistemas tecnológicos.  
-Ven private hoy te quiero presentar a alguien-dijo mi madre llevándome de la aleta  
Me guió por grandes salas hasta llegar a un patio con obstáculos.  
-Aquí,tu entrenarás algún día-dijo mi padre con orgullo  
Una puerta metalizada se abrió haciendo un gran ruido;de allí salió un pingüino más alto que mi padre,con unos ojos verdes casi del color de la selva y con el pelo blanco.  
-Hola hermanito-dijo el pingüino saludando a mi padre con el saludo militar-hola a ti también Sara  
-Hola-dijo mi madre  
-¿Y quien es este soldado?-dijo acercándose a mi  
-El es nuestro hijo private-dijo mi padre  
-Encantado soldado-dijo dándome la aleta-yo soy tu tío el capitán general,pero puedes llamarme almirante  
Yo asentí.  
-Verás hoy queríamos hablar contigo de una seria amenaza para nosotros-dijo mi padre  
-Tranquilos mientras private puede quedarse con mi hija,un paso al frente-grito  
La puerta se volvió ha abrir y apareció una pingüina no mucho más mayor que yo  
Ella nos saludo de forma militar y se quedo quieta  
-Hoy cuidarás de tu primo private-le dijo el almirante mientras ella seguía quieta  
Ella asintió  
-Bien buena suerte-dijo mientras seguía quieta  
Cuando se fueron dio un gran suspiro y volvió a moverse  
-Ah que padre tengo haber cuando me voy de aquí-dijo la pingüina-encantada private yo soy tu prima  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Vaya...pobre fighter que mal la trataba su padre  
-Si ella nos ha contado que su padre quería a un niño y además la moldeo a su semejanza,lo bueno es que no es como el;pero ahí no acaba la historia

INICIO DEL FLASH BACK  
Mi prima,así la llama yo debido a que no sabía su nombre real me condujo por muchas habitaciones y salas  
-Que grande es esto-dije yo  
-Si y yo soy la única que conoce todos los lugares de este gran lugar;te voy a llevar a mi sitio favorito-dijo cogiendome de la aleta  
Me llevo hasta su cuarto allí toco la pared del fondo que subía haciendo una escalera  
-¿Vamos?  
Yo subía despacio,pero ella siempre me hasta un lugar muy alto,lleno de polvo,pero aún así la vista lo merecí veía como las grandes murallas cercaban la casa y al fondo se veía un gran paisaje de gire para ver a mi prima pero ella en vez de mirar con felicidad el paisaje como yo lo miraba con tristeza y soledad.  
-¿No puedes salir?-le pregunte preocupado  
Ella negó con la cabeza  
-¿Por qué?  
-Debido a que yo al ser la descendiente de la familia de los pingüinos definitivos tengo que ser mejor que mi padre...pero yo no quiero esa vida,tu tienes suerte de tener algo que yo jamás tendré  
-¿Ser más pequeño?  
Se río un poco-No,la libertad;private prométeme que tu seguras tu propio camino no el que otros te dicten  
-¿Cómo lo sigo?  
-Con el corazón

FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
-Vaya que profundo-dijo Natalie  
-Si pero sólo decía eso de muy pequeña en todo el tiempo que llevo con ella no ha dicho jamás ninguna cosa de esas,ahora piensa que sólo son cursiladas tontas,pero aunque eran cursiladas,eran buenos consejos

INICIO DEL FLASH BLACK  
A la mañana siguiente mis padres me volvieron a traer;pero lo que no sabían es que yo tenía un plan para mi iba a dejar escapar por las deje una nota encima de su cama con un mapa de como bajar a las alcantarillas,allí me encontraría.  
Baje por una entrada secreta del y me puse a buscar la tire un buen rato sin ver qué alguien me agarro del hombro.  
-Tranquilo chico-dijo un tejón  
-¿Quien eres?  
-Soy lerry a tu servicio-me dijo con una sonrisa de maldad  
-Yo soy private y estoy buscando la salida para una prima  
-Ah entiendo,pero primero no te gustaría ver mi árbol de caramelo  
-¿Tienes un árbol de caramelo?-le pregunte ilusionado  
-Si sígueme  
Me guió por la oscuridad hasta un trecho más grande que estaba iluminado debido a la salida  
-Aquí no hay nada  
-Si esta nuestra cena-dijo poniéndose a cuatro patas mientras salían muchos tejones  
-Socorro-grite saliendo hacia la fría nieve mientras me seguían  
Justo cuando me iban ha atacar  
-Private-grito mi prima-agachate,ellos son los que persiguen a tus padres  
Se tiró encima mio mientras a ella le arañaban y golpeaban,pero no se apartó en ningún momento de mi.  
-Larguemonos-dijeron los tejones después de un rato  
Se quitó de encima mío y se sentó.  
-Ya estas a salvo-dijo mi prima  
-Gracias por todo  
Pero comenzó a tambalearse y se cayó encima de la blanca nieve,que dejo de ser blanca y comenzó a ser di la vuelta y vi que los tejones la habían arañado,haciéndola heridas y estaba perdiendo sangre por é a llorar no sabía que justo entonces el almirante nos encontró.La cogió en brazos y se la llevo al que no hubiera sobrevivido a las más supe de ella,hasta ahora.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
Y por eso les tienes miedo a los tejones-dijo Natalie  
-Si y tu ...¿Por qué le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?-dijo private  
-Fue hace no mucho tiempo,antes de venir aquí

INICIO DEL FLASH BACK  
Estaba de patrulla con mi compañera cindy de noche.  
-Bueno ya te han ascendido y ya puedes ir a un escuadrón-dijo mi compañera cindy  
-Si ya lo estoy deseando-dije yo  
-Y me vas a dejar aquí sola.  
-Tranquila te las apañarás bien sin mi  
-Bueno y ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?  
-Pues no se,supongo que ha algún lugar cálido o con temperaturas templadas,me da lo mismo-¿Y a ti?  
-A mi me gustaría irme con mi novio a dar la vuelta al mundo  
-Ja ja ja-me reí  
-Oye-me dijo tirándome una bola de nieve y así comenzamos una guerra de bolas de nieve  
Más tarde oímos un ruido que provenía del final del túnel  
-Ven vamos-le dije tirando de ella  
Caminamos no se cuanto tiempo ha oscuras hasta que algo nos se paró a las una jaula.  
-Aguanta te sacare-le dije  
Pero unos pasos nos alertaron.  
-Debes irte-me dijo apenada  
-No te dejare aquí  
-Vete-me grito  
Salí del túnel y llegue a la comandancia a la casa de fighter y les comuniqué lo sucedido.A la mañana siguiente un pingüino de la comandancia vino y me comunico que cindy había muerto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
-Te entiendo-dijo private-se que fue duro para ti,pero te prometo,que mientras estés conmigo no tienes nada que temer  
-Gracias-dijo Natalie cogiéndole de la aleta-Vamos a salir por el túnel  
-De acuerdo dame la aleta.  
Los dos no tardaron mucho en salir y llegaron al mismo sitio del que estaba anocheciendo.  
-Que cansada estoy-dijo Natalie  
-Yo también  
Y los dos se quedaron dormidos con sus lunicornios.  
-Los he encontrado-grito Amanda  
Y allí se presentaron los dos equipos rodeando a los jóvenes.  
-Que tortolitos-se le escapó a charlotee  
-Bueno vamos a llevarlos a casa-dijo skipper cargando con private  
y fighter cargando con Natalie

Los días se fueron sucediendo y skipper y fighter seguían desapareciendo gran parte del día;private y Natalie seguían igual de adorables,estaban todo el día tomando el te y jugando a los lunicornios.  
Mientras Rico y charlotee se pasaban todo el día jugando a la Xbox y Kowalski y Amanda hacían sus proyectos científicos,pero por separado.  
-Ten Kowalski aquí tienes tu comida-dijo Amanda rodando los ojos  
-Gracias...  
Amanda se sentó a la mesa a comer y comenzó a comer con Kowalski.  
En realidad ella solo le observaba.  
-¿Como te sientes?-dijo Amanda con una libreta y un lápiz en la aleta.  
-Bien,¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Kowalski preocupado  
-No por nada...¿por qué te he metido con la comida unas pastillas que he inventado?  
-¿Qué?-pregunto exaltado haciendo aspavientos como intentando vomitar  
-¿Que haces?  
-Intentar vomitarlas,no quiero que me pase lo mismo a mi que lo de la bomba tuya  
-Oye,qué tu tampoco eres perfecto-dijo ofendida  
Y en ese instante comenzaron a salirle manchas de colores por todo el cuerpo a Kowalski.  
-Jajaja-se río Amanda  
-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto Kowalski  
Se acerco a un espejo debido a que no respondía porque estaba muy ocupada riendo.  
-Wuaaa-grito-¿qué me has hecho?-pregunto enfadado  
Y las manchas cambiaron de color al rojo  
-Vaya que extraño-dijo Amanda entonces comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y las manchas cambiaron a amarillas  
-¡Eureka!-dijo Amanda-he creado unas pastillas que dicen tu estado de ánimo  
-Ya pues podrías haber usado de conejillo de indias a otro -dijo Kowalski poniéndose las manchas rojas  
-Vale,sígueme,vamos ha arreglarlo-dijo llevándole a el laboratorio  
-Bueno,como vamos ha estar aquí un rato ¿porque no me cuentas como conociste a fighter?Ella nos dijo que nunca había tenido amigos-dijo Kowalski desde el otro lado del laboratorio  
-En realidad a vosotros sois los primeros que veo que os trata como amigos  
-¿De verdad?-dijo Kowalski acercándose a Amanda  
-Si-dijo apenada  
INICIO DEL FLASH BACK  
Hace algunos años en la madre me había mandado allí para que aprendiese a ser como mi padre,un gran invierno tan duro para mi habíamos perdido a mi padre en combate y  
mi madre,se había quedado paralítica.  
Llegue como í no conocía a nadie y me sentía sola e primera semana fue durisima;aunque un día me fije en otra pingüina que entrenaba ella sola y más duro que los demás,sin casi descansar aunque,me parecia en comparación que lo mío no era tan tarde fui a comer al comedor.  
-Vaya pero si es la nueva-dijo un pingüino más mayor que yo pero no más alto  
-Por favor déjame ir a comer-le dije en bajo  
-Y sino que me vas ha hacer-dijo el pingüino  
-Quizás ella no te haga nada,steve,pero yo si;déjala-dijo una pingüina más baja que yo con los azules como el cielo  
-Has tenido suerte-dijo steve  
-¿Has dicho algo,has dicho que te empiece a zurrar?  
-No,no he dicho nada-dijo marchándose  
-Gracias,no se cómo agradecértelo-dijo Amanda  
-No hay de que,ese chulito,se pasa bastante y alguien le tiene que poner a raya-dijo la pingüina  
-Soy Amanda,¿no nos conocemos?  
-No creo...yo no suelo entrenar con más pingüinos y menos con sargentos  
-¿Como sabes mi rango?  
-Como se nota que eres nueva;yo soy la futura pingüina definitiva y esta es mi casa...  
-Entonces tu eres...  
-Si,te lo acabo de decir  
-Vaya,que ilusión jamás había conocido a nadie tan famosa como tu  
-Pues,gracias,pero ahora tengo que irme-dijo despidiéndose  
Me trataba de un modo frío,pero era alguien en que mi cabeza me decía que podía ,sabía que en el fondo no era así,sus ojos derramaban bondad,a diferencia de sus pensamientos.

Esa noche,un pingüino resulto herido e intentaron curarle,aunque ellos no sabían como al í que me deslice entre las sombras hasta llegar al laboratorio,el más grande que había visto en mi í podía hacer lo que justo cuando más o menos estaba acabando unas pastillas para hacerse ligero...  
-Identificación por favor-dijo una voz a mi espalda  
Yo me gire despacio con una sonrisa de no haber roto un plato.Y allí detrás se encontraba,la pingüina que me salvo esa mañana  
-Eres tu-dijo asombrada  
-Si,jeje  
-Bueno...ya van dos veces en un día  
-¿Dos veces?  
-Si voy a salvarte el trasero otra vez  
Entonces alguien más se unió a la "reunión"  
-Identificación-dijo un pingüino adulto alumbrado nos con una linterna.  
-Ah,eres tu-dijo al ver a la pingüina-pero¿quien es ella? Es una espía voy a llamar a seguridad  
-Tranquilo,viene conmigo-dijo la pingüina pero eso no le pareció suficiente-es sargento y esta haciendo un medicamento para el pingüino herido  
-¿Qué?-dije yo  
-Cállate,improvisa algo y sígueme el rollo-me dijo al oído  
-Bien,pero espero que no tarde mucho  
Improvise algo que me enseño mi madre contra una enfermedad prepare y me lleve el medicamento junto a la pingüina y al pingüino policía hasta el pingüino malherido.  
-¿Quien es?-preguntaron todos  
-Lo que importa es que ha creado un medicamento que puede curarle-dijo la pingüina  
-Eso es imposible,como una niña va a poder hacer eso-dijo uno de los médicos  
Yo no abrí el pico solo les di el medicamento y me fui a mi cuarto junto a la pingüina.  
-Por poco-dije yo  
-Bien improvisado  
-No se qué hacer por ti  
-De momento nada-dijo ella dejándome en la puerta de mi cuarto  
-Gracias...eh  
-Fighter,teniente fighter  
A la mañana siguiente me levanté rápido debido a que alguien estaba gritando mi pingüino me comunico que mi medicamento curo al enfermo y que si podía hacer má í por suerte me libraría de los entrenamientos y podría dedicarme a lo que me gusta.  
A la hora de la comida me encontré con fighter que me felicito y me comunico que debía irse.  
Así que los días se fueron sucediendo al igual que las cure a muchos pinguinos y eso me alegraba.Y al fin fighter volvió a la comandancia;pero no volvía sola...  
Llego al laboratorio con una pingüina con un gran mechón de pelo que le cubría una parte de la cara y con unos ojos café;tenía una pata rota y una aleta mis investigaciones pude curarla y con el tiempo se curó y fuimos muy amigas...Hasta qué hicimos algo impensable...  
Esa era una mañana de una espesa encontraba en el laboratorio como cada mañana cuando...  
-Amanda,necesito provisiones-dijo fighter  
-¿Para cuanto tiempo?  
-Para toda una vida  
-Fighter,no será verdad lo que me dijiste ayer-dijo charlotee apareciendo alterada  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?-dije yo  
-Voy a huir,tomad el mapa así se llega a mi nueva casa-dijo mientras se iba  
Dos horas más tarde todo el mundo estaba buscando a fighter.  
Entonces vino a vernos el almirante.  
-Chicas,vosotras sois las únicas que sabéis donde esta fighter  
-Nosotras que vamos a saber-dije yo  
-Estáis seguras  
-Segurísimas -dijo charlotee  
-Entonces sabréis que esta en peligro  
-En peligro-dijimos las dos  
-Si,si no me decís donde esta alguien podría dañarla  
Entonces guiamos un escuadrón hasta la casa de fighter.  
Allí,la apresaron.  
Pero cuando nos vio allí...yo creo,aunque no estoy segura de que sus ojos cambiaron de color al del frío hielo.  
-No quiero,volver a ver os,¡Jamás!-nos dijo mirándonos a los ojos con dolor y rabia.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
-Lo que fighter nunca supo es que en realidad su padre tenía razón,alguien quería aniquilar la  
-Si nosotros le ayudamos a luchar contra el-dijo Kowalski-y si tienes razón,a fighter,cuando se enfada le cambian de color los ojos,al igual que ha skipper;según mis investigaciones esté raro caso se debe a grandes situaciones traumáticas en la infancia  
Amanda asintió  
-¿Y a ti por que te gusta tanto la ciencia?-dijo Amanda-a mi me gusta por que podía ayudar a la gente;luego descubrí lo que podía hacer,rayos,bombas...  
-Pues es una larga historia...

INICIO DEL FLASH BACK  
Después de que a fighter su padre no la dejara se quedo algo triste y cual en el distrito sur no permití ese día no fue el después a mi también me asignaron al distrito sur.  
-Pero papa,yo quiero ser científico,no soldado  
-Harás lo que yo te diga;se lo que te combine  
Allí me paso algo parecido que a primeras semanas eran muy estaba mal,pero lo que yo amaba era la í que una noche,me escape de mi cuarto al laboratorio de armas.  
Allí construí un rayo destructor.  
-Identificación-dijo una voz detrás mío  
Me gire lentamente y allí estaba skipper  
-Kowalski,¿estas loco?¿que haces aquí?  
-Investigar...  
-Bueno,lo pasare por esta vez,porque eres mi amigo,pero si lo vuelves ha hacer,nos pondrás en peligro a ti y a mi;y yo no tengo otro lugar a donde ir así que...  
Skipper había perdido a sus padres después de que saliera del cascarón,los había perdido en combate.Y se había criado desde pequeño en el distrito militar.  
-Gracias teniente-dije yo antes de que saliera  
A la mañana siguiente skipper me saco de la cama debido a que me deje el rayo en el laboratorio y lo habían bueno era que sólo querían que hiciese más rayos y experimentara.  
Pero un día...Al distrito llego una carta de que los daneses habían capturado a skipper por culpa de soldado traicionero del distrito ía entregar mis inventos si quería que skipper volviese con í que hice lo que decía en la los daneses no eran de fiar e iban a matar a skipper de todos no creía que pudiese hacer í que sólo día más tarde encontré una base de humanos,allí pude desarrollar mis experimentos;y decidí hacer algo por una bomba que destruiría la lo visto...funciono demasiado dos días más tarde un pingüino con una cicatriz en el pico trajo a skipper herido,pero tarde se recuperó y nos hicimos skipper a veces nos tratase de un modo frío siempre nos considero amigos.Años más tarde nos asignaron una base en Nueva York y aquí estamos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
-Vaya-dijo Amanda-vale ya esta-dijo dejando de remover una mezcla verde y sacando algo del interior-ya esta prueba a ver  
Kowalski se tragó la pastilla y le desaparecieron las manchas.  
-Si-dijeron los dos abrazandose  
-Amanda,has visto mi...-dijo charlotee viendo como se abrazaban-perdón yo no he visto nada-dijo tamapandose los ojos y callándose con lo que se armo un gran revuelo y Amanda y Kowalski se separaron  
Charlotee salió avergonzada y emocionada de allí.  
-Perdón por todo-dijo Amanda mirando al suelo porque no quería que Kowalski se diese cuenta de lo roja que estaba.  
-Tranquila-se limitó a decir Kowalski mirando al suelo.  
-Bu..bueno tengo que irme-dijo Amanda levantando la vista y mirándole a los ojos-adiós  
-Adiós-dijo Kowalski embobado por la belleza de sus ojos  
Kowalski volvió a la sala principal donde estaban todos sonriendo.  
-¿Os pasa algo?-dijo Kowalski  
-Nada-dijo rico  
-De verdad Kowalski y luego dices de nosotros-dijo fighter  
-¿Pero de que habláis?  
Y todos comenzaron a reír menos Kowalski que no entendía nada.  
-¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo Amanda  
Y los chicos comenzaron a reír más.  
-¿Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando?-grito Kowalski  
-Por favor,charlotee nos lo ha contado todo-dijo Natalie  
-¿El que?-dijo Amanda  
-Por favor os distéis un abrazo y luego os pusisteis súper rojos-dijo charlotee  
Entonces Amanda miro a ambos lado mientras todos se reí ó corriendo con las manos en los ojos a gran velocidad.  
-Amanda espera-grito Kowalski-os habéis pasado-dijo siguiendo a Amanda  
-Chicos Kowalski tiene razón nos hemos pasado-dijo skipper  
Entonces llego Julien.  
-Que es tanto jaleo,así no se puede dormir-dijo Julien  
-Es que a Amanda le gusta Kowalski-dijo private  
-¿Qué?-dijo Julien riendo-como es que ha alguien le gusté Kowalski-dijo poniéndose a reír al igual que todos  
Kowalski encontró a Amanda llorando en las mesas de la cafetería.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Déjame en paz-dijo secándose las lágrimas y dándose la vuelta  
-No les hagas caso  
-Quiero estar sola  
-Se que es sentirte diferente por ser más inteligente  
-¿Pero de que me hablas?  
-Pues de lo que creo que te ha pasado¿no?  
-No es por eso-dijo Amanda pero en ese momento le comenzó a doler mucho la cabeza  
-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Kowalski preocupado  
-Nada,se me pasara-dijo poniéndose una aleta en la cabeza  
-Dime que te pasa,¿te puedo ayudar?  
-Como me vas a insistir te lo voy a decir;hace tiempo que invente algo que me permitía controlar mis emociones,bueno,todas menos una...El...  
-¿El que?  
-El amor vale, hala ya lo he dicho  
-¿El amor por quien?  
-No eres un Nobel,pues descúbrelo-dijo bajándose de la mesa  
Cuando se alejó.  
-Ah...-dijo asombrado y la siguió  
-Uf le he despistado-dijo Amanda roja de la vergüenza girando la esquina  
Y justo entonces apareció Kowalski y la beso.  
-¿Creías que no lo iba a averiguar?  
-Hombre,pues como piensas igual que yo...y dado que has tardado en encontrarme..  
-Anda vamos a casa


	3. La traición 2

A la mañana siguiente.  
-Alguien ha visto mi agenda-dijo Kowalski mientras fighter y skipper desayunaban  
-La habrás perdido-dijo Amanda cargando con muchas más  
Entonces fighter se puso ha hacer gestos a skipper que entendió perfectamente y chocaron las tazas y se tomaron un trago de café.  
-Wuaaa-se oyó un grito del cuarto de las chicas que hizo que se le calleran las agendas a Amanda y que skipper y fighter escupieran el café.  
Entonces apareció deslizándose charlotee.  
-Fighter,fighter,fighter-dijo charlotee emocionada y nerviosa-hoy es el gran rali de camiones monstruos en el área metropolitana,¿puedo ir?  
-Lo siento hoy tenemos que ser adorables a rabiar debido a que si no los humanos sospecharan de nosotros.  
Pero vio la carita que le ponía.  
-Esta bien soldado,pero después de saludar a los visitantes y tendrás que ir con alguien.  
-Bien,Natalie,private ¿venís conmigo?  
-Lo siento-dijo private  
-Hoy iremos con marlene a tomar el te-dijo Natalie  
-Vale...¿y tu Amanda?  
-Hoy voy a investigar con Kowalski la materia oscura  
-De acuerdo...Fighter...  
-Lo siento soldado hoy voy con skipper ha hacer reconocimiento de campo  
-Si,hace días que nuestros satélites no detectan a ningún villano-dijo Kowalski  
-Vale,lo he pillado...-dijo charlotee enfadada y triste saliendo por la escotilla  
Entonces otro grito hizo que ha Amanda se le volviesen a caer las agendas.  
-¿Esto es una broma?-dijo Amanda enfadada  
Rico llego corriendo con un póster y se lo puso delante de la cara a los líderes.  
-Rali metropolitano de camiones monstruos-dijo skipper  
-¿Puedo id?  
-Después de que se vayan los visitantes,pero tienes que ir con alguien  
-Diselo a charlotee,tiene muchas ganas de ir-dijo fighter  
-Vale-dijo rico saliendo fuera  
-Hola rico-dijo charlotee triste  
-¿Quieres venir al rali?-dijo rico  
-Si-dijo charlotee abrazandole-al fin podré ir  
Después de que cerrarán el zoo.  
-Las ocho en punto,¿nos vamos?-dijo charlotee  
-Si-dijo rico  
Fueron al garaje y cogieron el auto.  
-¿Puedo conducir?  
-Vale-dijo rico dándole las llaves-pisa despacio el acelerador es muy sen...-dijo rico sin poder terminar la frase debido a que charlotee salió disparada con el coche  
Llegaron en nada al rali,y entraron por la puerta,pero allí estaba un guardia conocido por rico.  
-Pingüinos-dijo el hombre  
-El agente x-dijo rico  
-¿El que x?  
Rico la cogió de la aleta y se la llevo hasta un cuarto.  
-Ya os atrape pajarracos-dijo x  
-Oh no-dijo rico  
-¿Que va ha pasar ahora?  
-Va a llamar control de animales  
-Ah-suspiro charlotee  
-Oye,¿cómo llegaste a tu unidad?  
-Pues eso se remonta hasta hace unos años...

INICIO DEL FLASH BACK  
Yo vivía con mis padres en Suecia y allí entrenaba y vivía feliz;pero todo eso cambió un día cuando Dinamarca le declaró la guerra a Suecia.  
Y mis padres tuvieron que ir a no les iba a dejar ir solos y me escondí en unas desgracia me tiraron del avión y caí en medio de la pelee con un frailecillo,pero ese traidor lo tenía todo acorralo contra un acantilado,y me tire por el antes de caer en las frías aletas de ese aguas del mar me llevaron hasta alguna costa de Alemania donde allí me recogió fighter y me llevo hasta la estuve inconsciente varias semanas hasta que desperté y conocí a fighter y ,después de que traicionáramos a fighter yo me quede a vivir con Amanda.Años más tarde conocimos a Natalie y aquí estamos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
-Y tu,¿cómo llegaste a tu unidad?  
-Pues también ocurrió hace unos años

INICIO DEL FLASH BACK  
Hace algunos años estaba en Copenhague después de una rehabilitación,gracias a manfredi y comunicaron que iba a llegar un pingüino a Copenhague,amigo de manfredi y jonhson,a por unos papeles de las misiones me pedían que no interviniera,pero,no podía soportarlo y fui al gobierno a mirar que le pasaría a ese pingü más bajo que yo,con la cabeza plana y con los ojos azul del hielo,aunque,más tarde,eran del color azul del mar...,bueno,es caso es que sorteó toda la seguridad y llego a donde se encontraban los papeles,lucho con un frailecillo,le venció,abrió el maletín y se quedo salieron muchos soldados,pero los derroto a ,se disponía a salir con un barco que iba a la Antártida,cuando muchas personas le dispararon con láseres;me pregunto como toda esa gente normal y corriente tenía esos lá al mar,todos le dieron por muerto,pero yo le rescaté y me subí al pasar Alemania se oyó una gran explosión,alguien,tiro una bomba que destruyo la mitad de la llegar a la Antártida,conocí a un amigo de skipper,Kowalski;el le a mi,los generales,al mando del padre de fighter,me reclutaron por mi asombrosa tarde skipper se curó y nos hicimos conocimos a private y nos mandaron aquí.

FIN DEL BLASH BACK  
-Tu y yo nos parecemos-dijo charlotee  
-Si,eso parece-dijo rico  
-Te quiero-dijo charlotee abrazando a rico  
-Yo también  
-Bueno...¿haces los honores?-dijo charlotee señalando la pared  
-Por supuesto-dijo rico regurgitando una bomba haciendo que explotara la pared y salieran por ahí para volver a casa.  
Al llegar al cuartel eran las 10:30.  
-Chicos-dijo fighter enfadada  
-Nos teníais preocupados-dijo private  
-¿Dónde habéis estado?-dijo skipper enfadado  
-Pues el loco x nos encerró hasta que rico con una bomba tiro la pared abajo y pudimos salir-explico charlotee  
-Bueno,vale pero ahora todos a la cama-dijo fighter  
Los dos grupos se despidieron y se fue cada grupo a su habitación.  
-Chicas,¿qué os pasa?-dijo fighter preocupada porque estaban muy quietas sin decir nada  
-No sabemos a ciencia cierta que nos pasa,pero cuando estamos con los chicos nos sentimos raras-dijo Amanda  
-Chicos ¿os encontráis bien?-dijo skipper  
-No lo sabemos con claridad,pero cuando estamos con las chicas nos sentimos raros-dijo Kowalski  
-Ah,ya se que os pasa-dijo fighter  
-¿Qué?-dijeron las chicas  
-Es una nuevo sentimiento que se llama...amor  
-¿Amor?-dijo private-skipper eso es del todo imposible  
-Ademas,¿quien eres y que has hecho con nuestro skipper?que siempre dice que jamás caigas en las garras del amor-dijo Kowalski muy extrañado  
-Tranquilas,es normal-dijo fighter  
-Qué te digo que eso es imposible-dijo charlotee  
-Pero ¿no lo veis?-dijo skipper-me paso a mi lo mismo que con fighter  
-Que no-dijo rico  
-Bueno en el fondo sabéis que tengo razón con lo de skipper-dijo fighter  
-Puede...puede que si-dijo Natalie  
-Chicos puede que skipper tenga razón-dijo private  
-Eso explicaría muchas cosas-dijo Amanda  
-Si...-dijo rico  
-Pues...estamos enamoradas-dijo charlotee pausadamente  
-Y los chicos de vosotras también-dijo fighter  
-¿Como sabes que ellas también están enamoradas de nosotras skipper?-dijo Kowalski  
-Pues porque sino os habéis enterado por el conducto de ventilación he oído toda su conversación y les pasa lo mismo que a vosotras-dijo fighter  
-Pues que vergüenza-dijo Natalie  
-¿Por qué?-dijeron las tres chicas  
-Por que si tu has oído su conversación ellas habrán oído la nuestra-dijo private a skipper  
-Bueno,cambiando de tema-dijo fighter-,creo que los nombres de todos tienen un significado;Kowalski,algo centrado con sus inventos,pero muy amable y sincero.  
-Puede-dijo Amanda sonrojada  
-Rico,algo loco,pero muy simpático y romántico  
-Tal vez-dijo charlotee sonrojada  
-Private,muy adorable y tierno,pero cuando se trata de sus amigos,cambia y lucha por ellos  
-Quizá-dijo Natalie sonrojada  
-¿Y qué nos dices de skipper?-dijeron las tres con una sonrisa cómplice  
-Pues nada...-dijo frotándose la nuca-que os voy a decir-dijo cruzandose de aletas fingiendo estar enfadada  
-Déjanos a nosotras-dijo Amanda  
-Es un gran líder,algo paranoico a veces,le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos como a todos los chicos y ...-dijo charlotee sonriendo  
-Pero tiene un gran corazón y es muy romántico-dijo Natalie sonriendo  
-Mmm...os faltaría orgulloso,pero os lo paso...-dijo fighter-a que si chicos-dijo apoyando se en la rejilla de ventilación-interesante,¿verdad?-dijo con ironía  
-Bueno,no ha estado mal-dijo private mientras se oía como le abofeteaban  
-Amanda,apunta en la agenda tapiar esta rejilla-dijo fighter mientras Amanda lo apunto en una agenda-Idos a la cama-dijo suspirando  
-Buena idea-dijo rico a skipper  
-Ah,y por cierto-dijo fighter por la ventilacion antes de que todos se fuesen a sus respectivas literas-nos ha conmovido lo que habéis dicho de nosotras,buenas noches  
-Espera...¿acaba de decir lo que creo que ha dicho?-dijo skipper incrédulo  
-Aja-dijeron los demás  
-Buenas noches-dijeron los dos grupos

Los pingüinos estaban durmiendo cuando...  
-Pezguinos...levantaos tengo una sorpresita para vosotros-dijo una voz saliendo del televisor.  
Los chicos se levantaron rápidamente y miraron al televisor con cara de odio al ver que allí se encontraba espiraculo.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora?-pregunto skipper con odio  
-Una cosita de nada,que os entreguéis-dijo espiraculo riendo  
-¿Y quien te asegura de que vamos a ir,morro tubo?-dijo Kowalski  
-Pues vosotros-dijo espiraculo cogiendo una jaula y en ellas estaban las chicas-si no queréis que ellas sufran os entregaréis en menos de 24 horas-dijo riendo  
-Skipper,no vengas,es una...-dijo fighter pero no término la frase porque el televisor se apagó.  
-Trampa...-dijo fighter con pena mientras espiraculo reía  
-Kowalski,opciones para cargarme al delfín psicópata-dijo skipper enfadado  
-Tranquilo,ya he rastreado su señal,esta en coney island-dijo Kowalski con rabia  
-Pues vámonos-grito rico enfadado  
Se pusieron los propulsores y llegaron enseguida al tejado de la guarida pero se les abrieron debajo de sus patas unas trampillas y cada uno cayo en un sitio diferente.  
-¿Rico?  
-Charlotee estas bien-dijo rico corriendo hacia ella que estaba encerrada en una jaula;pero callo por otra trampilla del suelo  
-Amanda-dijo Kowalski  
-Kowalski,no debes irte-dijo Amanda desde otra jaula  
-Tranquila yo no soy tan tonto para caer en una de esas trampas-dijo cayendo en una  
-¿Natalie?-dijo private  
-Private,por los lunicornios vete a casa-dijo Natalie desde su jaula  
-No puedo dejarte aquí-dijo private,pero el también cayo en una trampa  
-Ah-suspiro fighter desde su jaula  
-¿Fighter?  
-¿Skipper?¿qué haces aquí?te dije que no vinieras  
-No te voy a dejar aquí-dijo saltando todas las trampas y cayendo delante de la jaula  
-No lo entiendes-dijo fighter mientras skipper hacia fuerza para sacarla-es una trampa-dijo cuando se abrió una trampilla debajo de los pies de skipper cayendo hasta una campo de fuerza donde allí estaban sus amigos.  
-¿Chicos?-dijo skipper  
-Skipper-dijeron los demás  
-Hola pezguinos-dijo espiraculo saliendo de la oscuridad  
-Suéltalas ya nos tienes aquí-dijo private  
-Debisteis de hacerle caso a vuestra amiga-dijo espiraculo agarrando la jaula en la que estaba fighter-la teniais que desobedecer y por ello ahora vosotros y ella estáis perdidos;ella tenía razón era una trampa-dijo acercando su cara a la jaula  
-Como te acerques más tienes que ponerte otro ojo metálico -dijo fighter con rabia  
-¿Donde están las demás?-dijo rico  
-Como se te haya ocurrido tocarles una sola pluma-dijo Kowalski  
-Ah si,se me ha olvidado presentaros a mis secuaces-dijo espiraculo riendo mientras de la oscuridad salían las tres pingüinas-aunque creo que ya las conocéis-dijo espiraculo riendo  
-Vosotras...pero-dijo private  
-¿Por qué?-dijo rico  
-Oh ya sabéis,son listas y eligieron el bando correcto-dijo espiraculo  
-Todo este tiempo nos habéis,¿mentido?-dijo Kowalski  
Pero las chicas no respondían seguían mirando al suelo tristes.  
-Contestad-grito Kowalski  
-Bueno,ya tienes a fighter ahora liberalos-dijo Amanda-y no les hagas daño  
-Ah,lo siento pezguinas pero no voy a cumplir lo que me digáis  
-Pero teníamos un trato-grito Natalie  
-Lo siento pero anulo el trato-dijo espiraculo tocando un botón y encerrando a las chicas en otro campo de fuerza-y ahora tu-dijo mirando a fighter-si quieres que todos sigan con vida harás lo que te ordene,pero antes tengo que ir a por algo-dijo marchándose  
Se hizo un gran silencio.  
-¿Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando?-dijo fighter  
-Pues es obvio-dijo Kowalski-nos han traicionado y ahora tu tendrás que luchar para el  
-Nosotras no sabíamos que os iban hacer daño-dijo charlotee  
-Ya,excusas-dijo rico  
-Ah,chicas,jamás me esperaría esto de vosotras-dijo fighter desilusionada mirando al suelo  
-Ya he vuelto-dijo espiraculo-vaya que silencio,que pasa ¿no os lleváis bien?  
-Déjate de bromas estúpido-dijo Natalie aporreando el cristal  
-Vaya,cuanta maldad para una joven tan pequeña  
-Si no estuviésemos atrapados-dijo skipper  
-Si,7 pingüinos atrapados y ahí esta la octava-dijo señalado a la jaula,pero esta estaba abierta-¿dónde esta?  
-Aquí-dijo fighter saltando en su patinete y tocando un botón con el que se abrieron los campos de fuerza.  
-Bien hecho-dijo skipper mientras fighter se unía a los demás que estaban en posición de ataque.  
-Vaya que adorable,langostas-grito espiraculo  
Y comenzó la a luchar;pero a Natalie se le acabó la paciencia con el delfín y se dispuso a derribarle,pero el delfín iba a golpearla cuando private se interpuso y el delfín le golpeo a el lanzándole contra una pared.  
-Private-grito Natalie que fue a socorrerle y entonces espiraculo conecto unos rayos láseres.  
Mientras Amanda estaba luchando contra una langosta cuando la agarro del cuello y se disponía a ahogar la cuando Kowalski le detuvo.  
-Gracias-dijo Amanda pero entonces Kowalski se cayó encima de ella y descubrió que tenía una herida de láser en la cabeza-Kowalski-grito Amanda.  
Charlotee estaba luchando contra muchas langostas cuando rico la aparto porque una la iba a atacar por la langosta le cogió de una pata y comenzó a darle charlotee noqueo a la langosta con un golpe en seco.  
-Rico-grito  
Entonces todas se juntaron,donde skipper,cargando con los chicos.  
-Skipper lo sentimos,pero estamos perdiendo-dijo Amanda  
-Luego habrá tiempo de disculpas,ahora debemos huir-dijo skipper  
-No tan rápidos pezguinos-dijo espiraculo-ahora me voy a librar de vosotros de una vez por todas-dijo presionando un botón y cargando un gran rayo que les iba a disparar.  
Entonces fighter que estaba luchando con la última langosta se dio cuenta.Y cuando disparó el rayo se interpuso entre el rayo y ellos.  
-Fighter-gritaron todos  
-Que pena vuestra amiga se ha sacrificado por vosotros-dijo presionando un botón del que hizo que dejasen a los pingüinos en un lado y a espiraculo y fighter en otro-mirad,la pobre esta sufriendo por sus amigos aunque algunos la hallan traicionado  
Los pingüinos miraban con horror como sufría su amiga.  
-Un poco más y morirá-dijo espiraculo y con esas palabras skipper se puso a golpear el cristal-pero la necesito viva-dijo desactivando el rayo mientras fighter cayo inconsciente al suelo con múltiples heridas y quemaduras-esta vez he ganado yo-dijo espiraculo riendo mientras con otro botón metió a fighter en una jaula y se la llevo con el  
-Fighter-grito skipper aporreando el cristal  
-Autodestrucción en 30 segundos-dijo una voz metálica y estridente  
-Skipper debemos irnos-dijo Amanda  
-Debo ayudarla  
-Si todos morimos no podrás ayudarla-dijo charlotee  
Y todos salieron corriendo de la guarida secreta justo a tiempo antes de que al cuartel por las primero que hicieron fue llevar a todos al laboratorio donde Amanda los pudo vendar y curar.  
-Yo me quedare cuidandoles-dijo Amanda-vosotros investigad donde se ha llevado espiraculo a fighter.  
Los días pasaron rápidos y nadie encontraba nada sobre fighter,la buena noticia es que al final de aquella semana los chicos comenzaron a recuperarse.  
Esa noche a las 3 de la mañana.  
-Eh,que pasa-dijo Amanda que se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro  
Miro a las camillas y Kowalski comenzaba a moverse.  
-¿Kowalski?-dijo Amanda con lágrimas en los ojos  
-¿Quien eres y como sabes mi nombre?-dijo Kowalski poniéndose en posición de defensa  
-Soy yo Amanda,tu amiga...¿no te acuerdas?  
-Pues no-dijo Kowalski  
-Maldito espiraculo-dijo llorando encima de la mesa  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Kowalski dándola la vuelta para que la mirase a la cara  
-Lo siento Kowalski,al principio, yo no te quería sólo fingía,pero más tarde me comencé a enamorar de ti-dijo llorando encima de el-Te quiero-dijo besándole  
-¿Amanda?¿dónde esta espiraculo?¿ Y porqué me acabas de besar?  
-Has vuelto-dijo Amanda abrazándole  
-¿Que nos ha pasado?  
-Espiraculo os daño a ti y a rico y private y cuando espiraculo nos iba a destruir,fighter,se interpuso entre el láser salvando nos;pero resulto muy dañada y espiraculo se la llevo con eso hace una semana,tu te acababas de despertar y no sabías quien era hasta que te bese.  
-Entiendo-dijo Kowalski  
-¿Pero como me recordaste cuando te bese?  
-Pues claro-dijo Kowalski-te recordé porque tu me besaste,y ese recuerdo feliz debió hacer que me acordase de todo  
-Vaya..  
Más tarde a las 6 de la mañana se despertaron Natalie,charlotee y skipper y Amanda se lo contó todo.  
-¿Quien sois?-dijo private que parecía haberse despertado  
-Eso-dijo rico  
-Chicos-dijeron todos  
Entonces a Natalie se le ocurrió una idea y se la contó a charlotee que asintió.  
-Mira private,te acuerdas-dijo Natalie jugando con los lunicornios  
-Eh,¿qué hago aquí?-dijo private  
-Mira rico,el rali de camiones monstruos-dijo charlotee enseñándole un cartel de camiones monstruos  
-¿Qué estaba haciendo?-dijo rico  
-Habéis vuelto-dijeron las dos abrazandoles  
-Una cosa no me queda clara-dijo Kowalski-¿porque trabajabais para espiraculo?  
-No estamos orgullosas de ello-dijo charlotee

INICIO DEL FLASH BACK  
-¿Fighter?¿querías verme?-dijo Amanda entrando en un cuarto oscuro solo estaba iluminado por una bombilla  
-Hola pequeña-dijo espiraculo  
-Espiraculo,eres uno de los enemigos más buscados,voy a avisar a...  
Entonces me rodearon las langostas y me mostraron en una pequeña televisión algo mi madre la habían secuestrado.  
-¿Amanda?-dijeron charlotee y Natalie  
-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-dijo Amanda  
-Nos has llamado,para que nos reunamos aquí-dijo charlotee  
-En realidad os he llamado yo-dijo espiraculo-enseñándoles a Natalie y charlotee en la televisión a sus padres enjaulados  
-Eso es mentira mis padres están de vacaciones-dijo Natalie  
Entonces una langosta se puso a imitar a su madre  
-Lo siento hija nos hemos ido de vacaciones y no te hemos llevado por tu exámenes de soldado  
-Que quieres de nosotras-dijo Amanda con rabia  
-A vosotras os van a meter en un nuevo escuadrón y os van a mandar con vuestra líder a Nueva York;allí el día que os indique me la entregaréis,creo que la conocéis se llama fighter  
-Vale-dijimos todas  
-Pero con una condición-dijo Amanda-que no la harás daño  
-Esta bien-dijo espiraculo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
-Ósea que sólo hicisteis esto por la seguridad de vuestras familias-dijo private  
-Si,nunca pensamos hacer os daño-dijo charlotee  
-Espera un momento,si conocisteis a fighter en la infancia,¿por que ahora no os reconoce?-dijo Kowalski  
-Porque charlotee y yo que somos las únicas que la conocían y nos cambiamos el nombre después de traicionarla-dijo Amanda  
-En realidad,yo me llamo roxy y ella juliet-dijo charlotee  
-Bueno,dejémonos de recuerdos dolorosos del pasado y encarguemonos de buscar a fighter-dijo Natalie nerviosa  
Entonces las chicas les contó lo ocurrido con fighter.  
-Kowalski,donde crees que pueden estar espiraculo-dijo skipper serio  
-Pues,sin datos,no se a dónde puede a ver ido  
-Yo creo que el mejor modo de esconderse es a la vista de todos-dijo Amanda  
-Amanda tiene razón-dijo Kowalski-y el mejor lugar para esconder a un delfín psicópata es...  
-El acuario de Nueva York-dijeron los dos al unísono mirándose con una sonrisa  
-Bien,ahora hay que pensar como entrar-dijo skipper-private  
-¿Que tal por un intercambio?  
-No,se lo esperaría  
-Entonces que tal si nos metemos en un paquete urgente de envío y que  
nos dejen en mensajería;desde allí podemos acceder a todos los habitads del acuario-dijo Natalie como sugerencia  
Todos se le quedaron mirando como si se le hubiese la idea del siglo.  
-Qué gran idea-dijo skipper-bien y luego como sacáremos a fighter de allí,rico  
-Kabom-dijo rico  
-Rico,demasiada dinamita  
-No en realidad esta bien pensado-dijo charlotee-mientras nosotros distraemos a el delfín loco,tu rescatas a fighter y entre la confusión que alguien le de al botón de autodestrucción mientras escapamos al coche  
-Bien-dijo skipper-chicos operación rescaté en marcha  
En la guarida de espiraculo.  
-Tengo grandes planes para tu gran capacidad luchadora-dijo espiraculo mirando a fighter inconsciente  
-Señor ha llegado un paquete al acuario,pueden ser los pingüinos-dijo una langosta  
-No creo que a skipper,Kowalski,private y rico se les haya ocurrido un plan tan perfecto como colarse por el correo,sólo a un genio se le ocurriría  
-Son mi colección de bolas de nieve-dijo otra langosta a la que se le quedaron todos mirando  
-Que vergüenza-dijo la otra langosta  
En la mensajería.  
-Bien,¿ahora que?-dijo Kowalski  
-Pues ahora hay que saber cual es el habitad de los delfines-dijo Natalie  
-Esta en el área sur-dijo Amanda con un mapa del acuario  
En la guarida.  
-Langostas,¿dónde esta mi cena?-dijo espiraculo  
-Ahora me pongo doc.-dijo una langosta cogiendo un cubo  
A las afueras del habitad de los delfines.  
-Pero si aquí no hay nadie-dijo charlotee  
-Separaos y buscad cualquier entrada-dijo skipper  
Entonces Amanda encontró una rejilla en el suelo escondida por la arena,comenzó a tirar,pero no podía con ella,entonces Kowalski ve la rejilla y también se pone a tirar de final la consiguieron una gran corriente los arrastro por el agujero.  
Dentro de la guarida.  
-Vamos,el doctor quiere la cena-dijo la langosta con el cubo que fue a una puerta.  
De repente el suelo a sus pies comenzó a moverse.  
-Ay madre-dijo al ver la tromba de agua que se le venía encima  
La rejilla le aplasto contra el techo y de la tromba de agua salieron los 7 pingüinos.  
-Ya no hay nadie que pueda detenerme-dijo espiraculo riendo  
-Nadie ha llegado-dijo Kowalski  
-Buena puya Kowalski-dijo skipper  
-Pezguinos,habéis venido a salvar a vuestra amiga...oh que bonito,pues ahí sigue,lleva sin moverse desde que mi rayo la alcanzo-dijo espiraculo señalando a la jaula de fighter  
-A por el-grito skipper  
-Ejército de langostas atacad-dijo espiraculo  
Y comenzó la batalla,pero esa batalla no fue como la ú coordinaron por equipos Rico y charlotee con private y Natalie luchaban contra las langostas,Amanda y Kowalski contra espiraculo y skipper tenía que liberar a fighter.  
Pero cuando skipper intento sacar a fighter de la jaula,espiraculo se puso a luchar contra el;lo bueno es que pulsó un botón que hizo abrirse la jaula de fighter.  
-Asumelo skipper,esta muerta-dijo espiraculo  
-Jamás  
Mientras ellos discutían fighter comenzó a entré abrir los ojos y ha moverse.  
-Eres estúpido,no ves que el amor te hace más débil-dijo espiraculo lanzándole contra los demás-ahora acabare con vosotros y no habrá una fighter que me lo impida-dijo riendo mientras el rayo letal se cargaba-adiós pez...-dijo cuando iba a darle al botón de disparar,pero se tambaleo y se cayó hacia un lado dejando ver tras de sí a fighter de pie,a duras penas,con una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes  
-Nadie se mete con mi familia-dijo fighter  
-Fighter-dijeron todos alegres  
-Estas bien-dijo skipper corriendo hacia ella que también se tambaleaba  
-Bueno bien,no puedo andar sola,tengo heridas de gravedad,quemaduras,algún hueso roto..pero por lo demás estoy bien-dijo con ironía  
-Autodestrucción en 2 minutos-dijo una voz  
-¿Quien le ha dado a la autodestrucción?-dijo Kowalski  
-La ha dado ese-dijo charlotee apuntando a espiraculo huyendo  
-Ahora,no tenéis tiempo debéis iros-dijo fighter  
-¿Y tu?-dijo Natalie  
-Yo ni puedo caminar  
-El credo pingüino dice nunca nades solo-dijeron todos haciendo que fighter sonriera  
Llegaron a la salida donde estaba el coche cuando Amanda,Natalie y charlotee besaron a Kowalski,private y rico.  
-Espera fighter-dijo Amanda antes de que saliera-queremos pedirte perdón por todo  
-Tranquila juliet,no es culpa tuya,sólo hicisteis lo correcto para vuestras familias  
-¿Pero lo sabias?-dijo charlotee  
-Si,desde que el láser me disparo he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y chicas yo también lo siento  
-Eres la mejor líder que hemos tenido-dijeron las tres al unísono  
-¿Por qué no venís?-dijo fighter  
-Porque nosotras también queremos hacer algo por nuestras futura familia-dijo Natalie  
-Os daremos tiempo para escapar para que espiraculo no os siga-dijo charlotee  
-Huiremos en una cápsula de escape-dijo Amanda  
-Ahora debes irte-dijo Natalie  
-Chicas quiero deciros que yo jamás os culpare de nada y que sois las mejores amigas que he podido tener-dijo abrazándolas a las tres  
-Tampoco es que hayas tenido muchos-dijo charlotee  
-Vete-dijo Amanda  
-Pero que les diré a los chicos  
-Vamos a volver querida-dijo Natalie  
-No abandonáremos esa familia por nada-dijo charlotee  
-Sólo diles que les echáremos de menos,que los queremos que hacemos esto por ellos y que volveremos-dijo Amanda  
-Ademas le hemos dejado unas notas-dijo charlotee  
-Autodestrucción en 30 segundos  
-Vete-le gritaron las tres pingüinas  
-Adiós-dijo apenada fighter mientras las 3 pinguinas se metían en una cápsula de escape y huían  
-Arranca-dijo fighter cuando se montó  
-¿Dónde están las chicas?-dijo private  
Y fighter les contó lo sucedido.


	4. La pingüina durmiente

La pingüina durmiente.  
-Ah-bostezo fighter-bien,ya me he visto el maratón de películas de -volvió a bostezar-llevo desde el martes sin dormir.,primero fueron los entrenamientos especiales,luego la carrera por Manhattan,luego los lémures no me dejaron dormir,después lucha contra el canguro,después el concurso de eructos y otra vez los lémures que no me dejaron a ver si puedo dormir algo antes de que se levanten los demás-dijo fighter echándose en su cama,y un despertador hizo que se cayese de la cama.  
-Vaya,es la primera vez que caes con eso-dijo skipper mientras fighter miro el reloj,sólo había dormido un minuto  
-Kowalski ,¿qué tenemos para hoy?-pregunto skipper a Kowalski  
-Lucha con el rey rata,destrucción de mi última bomba y por último algodón de azúcar  
-Algodón bien-dijo rico  
-Será mejor que hagamos lo de la bomba primero-dijo Kowalski  
-Ah-suspiro skipper-cuanto tiempo queda antes de que explote  
-Cinco minutos-dijo Kowalski  
-Vamos chicos-dijo skipper cuando vio que fighter se había quedado dormida en el suelo-vamos fighter-dijo poniéndola de pie  
-Y ya estamos,ya puedes soltar la carga fighter-dijo Kowalski mientras iban en el coche pero se había quedado dormida  
-Sólo quedan tres segundos-dijo Kowalski y todos se pusieron a gritar hasta que private la cogió y la tiro.

-Skipper a caído,fighter te toca-dijo private pero se había quedado dormida y el rey rata les atrapo.

Private se puso en el puesto de algodón de azúcar,pero se quedo pegado y si querer le dio al botón de arranque y comenzó a dar le atrapo con una cuerda,pero la máquina tiró de ellos arrastrandoles a dar vueltas.

-¿Seguro que no me necesitáis?-pregunto fighter metiéndose en la cama  
-No,tranquila,descansa,seguiremos nosotros y...-dijo skipper pero fighter se había quedado dormida

Dos días más tarde.  
-Pues sí que necesitaba una siesta-dijo private  
-Skipper,no crees que lleva mucho durmiendo-dijo Kowalski  
-No,si no se ha despertado será porque lo necesitaba  
-Vaya,yo he visto un capítulo de los lunicornios que tiene muchas similitudes-dijo private  
-Nos da igual eso,bueno vamos a despertarla-dijo skipper conectando el despertador,pero fighter no se despertó-¿qué raro?  
-Pues habrá que despertarla-dijo Kowalski acercándose a ella-fighter,ya es...-dijo Kowalski antes de que fighter le diese una patada  
-Ah,es verdad,se me olvido comentaros que fighter cuando duerme,a todo el que se le acerca menos yo le da una pata-dijo skipper  
-Lo podrías haber dicho un poco antes-dijo Kowalski resbalando por la pared hasta el suelo  
-¿Y cómo la despertamos?-pregunto rico  
-En el capítulo decían que en tres día después de que se quedase dormida,la princesa amor propio,al anochecer,se quedaría así durante toda la eternidad-dijo private  
-Y cual eran sus síntomas-pregunto skipper  
-Uno de ellos aún que parezca una locura,es que daba patadas a la gente dormida  
-¿Y el otro?  
-Que no se despertaba con nada  
-Pobre private,como va a ser eso verdad-dijo Kowalski negando con la cabeza  
-¿Tienes algún plan?-pregunto skipper  
-Podemos probar con ella mi nueva máquina,el atrapa sueños  
-¿Atrapa sueños?-pregunto rico  
-Con esta máquina podemos saber con lo que esta soñando fighter  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-dijo skipper  
-Que con la máquina podemos hablar con ella y preguntarla como podemos ayudarla-dijo Kowalski conectando la máquina

En el sueño aparecía fighter luchando contra sabio,hans,clemson y derroto y les metió en una caja de juegos y comenzó a darles con el mazo.  
-Ah,hola skipper-dijo fighter-¿te apetece jugar?  
-Vale-dijo cogiendo el mazo y golpeando a los malvados  
Entonces salieron un montón de tickets.  
-Ya se porque los voy a canjear-dijo fighter saliendo con skipper de debajo de los tickets.  
Y en un momento fighter apareció en un tanque de guerra.  
-Wuju,ahora a invadir Dinamarca-dijo fighter

Y Kowalski apago la máquina.  
-Guau,fighter es fighter hasta cuando duerme-dijo Kowalski impresionado  
-Hombre pues el juego no estaba mal-dijo skipper-y la idea de invadir Dinamarca tampoco  
-Bueno,sigamos con el sueño-dijo Kowalski conectando la máquina-¿pero qué?-dijo al ver que había salido como un anuncio  
-"Advertencia,esta parte del sueño es muy cursi,no apto para pingüinos debido a que no lo deben ver,o sino fighter se enfadara""¿continuar?"-leyó private  
-Continuar-dijo Kowalski pulsando el botón  
-"Para ver esta parte del sueño,introduzca 150 pescados por la ranura"-leyó private  
-¿Qué?-pregunto Kowalski-ah,este trasto va fatal-dijo lanzando el aparato  
-Bien private,¿como despiertan a la princesa amor propio?-pregunto skipper  
-Skipper,vas a hacer caso a una serie de televisión cursi-dijo Kowalski  
-No es cursi,es adorable-dijo private algo enfadado  
-Pues ha acertado con todo y además,tu idea de los 150 pescados no ha solucionado nada  
-La despierta el príncipe compartidor con un beso de amor verdadero-dijo private alzando las aletas  
-Esta bien  
-¿Pero skipper enserio que lo vas a hacer?-pregunto Kowalski  
-No quedan más opciones y en treinta segundos va anochecer,por probar-dijo encogiendose de hombros  
Entonces los tres pingüinos se taparon los ojos.Y skipper la beso.A continuación skipper volvió con los demás y vieron como fighter comenzó a despertarse.  
-Ves Kowalski quien tenía razón-dijo private mientras fighter se ponía de pie y bostezaba  
Entonces se quitó unos tapones de las orejas.  
-¿Decíais algo chicos?-pregunto fighter  
-¿Tenías unos tapones?-dijo private sin poder creérselo  
-Me los puse cuando me fui a dormir para que no me molestasen los lémures  
-¿Sabes que llevas durmiendo tres días?-dijo skipper  
-¿A sí?-pregunto fighter sacando un calendario-oh,claro se más ha juntado con el día de hibernación  
-¿Día de hibernación?-pregunto rico  
-Una vez al año para recuperar fuerzas,me duermo un día entero-dijo fighter-y como estaba tan cansada,al parecer dormí un día más-dijo subiendo por las escaleras-tengo la sensación de que alguien hubiese visto mis sueñ ,serán imaginaciones mías


	5. Viaje a la Antártida

Bueno...se que esta vez es la primera que habló con vosotros,¿que pasaría si los chicos descubriesen una traición en la propia comandancia?

Sigue leyendo.

Se ve a un avión negro volando por encima del mar.  
-No entiendo porque tenemos que ir-dijo fighter mirando por la ventanilla-y menos aún porque me habéis obligado a venir y que me halláis atado-dijo fighter atada  
-Tu padre te quería dar una sorpresa y teníamos que venir-dijo private leyendo una revista  
-Ya,vosotros lo que queréis es ver mi casa,¿verdad?  
-Pues sí-dijeron todos los pingüinos  
-Veamos el lado bueno,tendré que estar con mi padre,que es un pesado,en mi casa,sin salir,con un montón de gente...y mientras sí me hubiese quedado en el cuartel,tomando el sol,hablando con marlene,haciendo lo que quisiese...cada vez me arrepiento más  
-Tranquila,preguntare al piloto cuanto queda-dijo Kowalski dirigiéndose a la cabina-disculpé,¿cuanto...?wua-grito-aquí no dirige nadie el avión-dijo donde se encontraban los demás  
Y cundió el pánico.  
-Quietos-grito fighter-no pasa nada,todos los aviones van con piloto automático  
-¿Y ese ruido?-dijo rico porque se ilumino una bombilla roja e hizo un ruido  
-Pues...-dijo fighter con una sonrisa de disculpa hasta que se le cambió la cara a sería-es que se ha roto el piloto automático-dijo mientras el avión caía en picado  
Todos los pingüinos gritaban y daban vueltas hasta que el avión se enderezo.  
-Aquí vuelo 7631,controlado-dijo fighter apretando unos botones en la cabina mientras se ponía unos auriculares con un micrófono  
-¿Sabes pilotar esto?-pregunto Kowalski  
-Pues sí  
-Un momento,¿podías soltarte en cualquier momento,porque no lo hiciste?-dijo skipper con una sonrisa cómplice mientras a fighter se le cambiaba la cara  
-Admitelo,querías venir con nosotros-dijo private riendo  
-Si me seguís diciendo esas cosas,dejo el avión a su aire-dijo fighter sería soltando los mandos y el avión se descontrolo un poco  
-Lo haces genial-dijo Kowalski como disculpa  
-Sigue así-dijo private con voz de disculpa mientras sonreía  
Más tarde.  
-Ya estamos llegando-dijo fighter cuando el radar detecto algo y un misil paso cerca del avión.  
-Atención-dijo fighter a los demás-abrochaos el cinturón vienen turbulencias-dijo por el altavoz mientras los chicos miraban extrañados,acto seguido comenzaron a dar vueltas por el avión.  
Fighter en la cabina,por el radar veía los misiles que se le acercaban a gran velocidad.  
-Fighter,¿qué pasa?-dijo skipper aguantándose en la puerta de la cabina-rico se esta mareando  
-Nos atacan-dijo fighter-aquí vuelo 7631 alto el fuego,repito alto el fuego.  
Pero los misiles no paraban de llegar.  
-Papa,ya vale-dijo fighter por el micrófono y dejaron de llegar los misiles  
-¿Era tu padre?-dijo skipper  
-Si,sino conoce el avión se pone a tirar misiles como un loco  
-¿Es como medida de seguridad?-pregunto Kowalski  
-En parte si,y también es que le encanta tirar misiles a los aviones-dijo fighter sin apartar la vista del horizonte  
-Para eso,hay que tener una gran puntería-dijo skipper  
-Pero skipper,eso no es de una persona muy...normal-dijo private  
-Ya lo sé por eso me encanta  
Todos se le quedaron mirando.  
-Que,cada uno tiene sus gustos  
-Ya...bueno...vuelo 7631 pide pista para aterrizar-dijo fighter  
-Permiso concedido,hija-dijo una voz por la radio  
-No,digas eso-le dijo fighter avergonzada  
Fighter aterrizo el avión y los pingüinos bajaron en fila india con sus bolsas de viaje liderados por fighter.  
-Bienvenida hija-dijo el padre de fighter con los brazos abiertos  
-Corta el royo-dijo fighter-ya me se el camino a casa,estaré en mi cuarto toda la semana  
-Espera,tengo una sorpresa-dijo el almirante-te he buscado un esposo  
-¿Qué?-gritaron todos pero sobretodo fighter  
-Papá,yo quiero a skipper y me da igual quien sea-dijo fighter enfadada  
-Pero hija...  
-Jamás-dijo subiéndose encima de el y luego bajándose  
-Es que ya está en casa  
-Papá,...te mato-le dijo corriendo hacia el,pero la tiro al suelo con una llave-maldita sea,bien tu lleva a los chicos a casa,yo voy a ver sí mando a ese tío de vuelta a su país de una pata-dijo con ira corriendo  
-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo su padre  
-Que voy a etiquetar el armamento,...y luego me cargo al pingüino-grito mientras se deslizaba  
-Bueno private,rico,Kowalski y tu...-dijo el almirante-os llevare a la comandancia,procurad no tocar muchas cosas,porque explotan  
Los pingüinos asintieron sin moverse.  
-Segidme-dijo el almirante mientras todos les siguieron-bueno...¿y como esta mi sobrino favorito?-dijo rodeando con la aleta a private  
Cuando llegaron a la estaba esperándolos en el recibidor.  
-Bienvenidos a la comandancia-dijo el almirante  
-Guau,que sistemas tegnologicos de seguridad tan abanzados-dijo Kowalski  
-Las mejores instalaciones de seguridad del mundo están aquí,tenemos muchas cosas que proteger,lo más importante es la seguridad de todos los pingüinos del mundo-dijo el almirante-bien,ahora cada uno podrá ir donde quiera hasta la cena,debido a que no hay nadie  
-Pero,¿cómo de grande es este lugar?-pregunto private  
-Es uno de los lugares pingüinos más grandes del mundo,después del museo de historia pingüina donde se encuentran los restos de los primeros pingüinos del mundo y de el parque de atracciones pingüinas que hay en Australia-dijo fighter-bueno,yo me voy a mi cuarto,dos pasillos a la izquierda de la cocina-dijo despidiéndose  
-Yo voy al laboratorio-dijo Kowalski-quiero saber que estudian aquí  
-Cocina-dijo rico  
-Yo quiero ir al arsenal de armas-dijo skipper  
-Pues yo me voy con fighter-dijo private  
-Bien,adiós-dijo el almirante despidiéndose con un saludo militar  
Entonces un grito alerto a los cuatro pingü siguieron el grito hasta sus í se encontraba fighter parada,con una cara de susto.  
-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto private  
-Es...la cosa más desagradable que he visto en mi vida-dijo fighter sin pestañear  
Entonces skipper entreabrió la puerta despacio mientras rico vomitaba un lanzallamas y los demás se ponían en abrió la puerta todos suspiraron desilusionados,menos private.  
-Ah-exclamo-esto es lo más maravilloso que he visto en mi vida-dijo private entrando en una habitación rosa con muñecas y unicornios  
-¿Qué?-dijo fighter que se volvió a mover-¿cuanto tiempo llevo sin modificar mi cuarto?  
-¿Este es tu cuarto?-pregunto extrañado skipper  
-Pues,eso creo...mamá-grito fighter-necesito 20 litros de pintura blanca y negra,un lanzallamas,un container,tela de colores blanco y negro y cojines de los mismos colores-grito y acto seguido cayeron a la puerta de la habitación-private si quieres quedarte algo antes de que lo queme en 5.3 segundos  
-Si,quiero este unicornio,este cuadro...-dijo private cogiendo cosas  
Una hora más llamo a sus amigos para que vieran como quedo su cuarto.  
-Y aquí esta mi obra de arte-dijo fighter abriendo la puerta y enseñándoles un cuarto de colores blanco y negro,con los muebles blancos y negros,copos de nieve y flores blancos y negros,fotos,una chimenea..  
-Monocromático,me gusta-dijo skipper  
-Y eso no es lo mejor-dijo guiándoles hasta la ventana-y aquí esta mi mascota  
-Ay madre-dijeron Kowalski,rico y private  
-Me gusta-dijo skipper-¿es un tiburón blanco del Caribe?  
-Exacto-dijo fighter asintiendo  
-Oye fighter,¿tu no tenías un pasadizo secreto o algo así?-pregunto private  
-No,no me suena  
-Vamos private,estoy seguro de que...-dijo Kowalski apoyándose en la pared cuando esta se abrió y se cayó dentro  
-Ah,esto,si,si que lo tenía,y por último la hoguera-dijo fighter sacando el lanzallamas y quemando el interior del container del que salieron grandes llamas  
-¿Pero qué estas quemando?-pregunto Kowalski levantándose  
-Oh,las cosas de mi antiguo cuarto-dijo fighter apoyando el lanzallamas en su hombro  
-¿Qué?-pregunto private alterado mirando triste el interior del container

Los pingüinos salieron cada uno en una direcció iba a entrenar en el patio delantero,cuando se tropezó en su camino con un pingüino con un mechón de pelo rubio en la cabeza.  
-Hola,prometida-dijo el pingüino  
-¿Perdona?-dijo fighter ofendida y enfadada  
-Encantada señorita yo soy Teodoro Willem IV-dijo el pingüino inclinandose para besarle la aleta cuando ella la aparto bruscamente  
-Perdona,querido,pero no me gustas,tengo novio...tengo una larga lista de cosas de porque nunca me casare contigo-dijo fighter con el ceño fruncido  
-Aunque te opongas siempre te amare-dijo lanzando un beso mientras fighter asqueada movía el aire  
-Ah,yo también tengo algo para ti-dijo girandose hacia su ruta inicial  
-Vaya,¿de verdad?  
-Si,pon la mejilla-dijo fighter mientras el pingüino cerró los ojos  
Y fighter le dio una patada que le mando al otro extremo del pasillo.  
-Me das asco-le grito fighter mientras se deslizaba  
-Una mujer con carácter-dijo resbalando el pingüino  
-Papá,¿qué haces?-pregunto fighter cuando  
-Hija,me voy en una misión contra las orcas,te quedas al mando,mañana por la mañana volveré-dijo el almirante deslizandose hasta el mar-y se amable con el invitado  
-Jamás-le grito fighter mientras su padre le dijo algo que no oyó  
Ya en la se reunió con sus amigos.  
Fighter le dio la aleta a skipper y le guiñó el ojo antes de sentaron a la mesa a un despiste fighter se coló debajo de la mesa y le puso a Teodoro,  
una barra de dinamita encendía metida dentro de un pescado y volvió rápidamente a su sitio.  
-Bueno,¿chicos os gusta la Antártida?-pregunto la madre de fighter y cuando skipper iba a responder Teodoro le cortó en seco.  
-Señora,su casa es preciosa y su cena esta buenísima  
-Oh,gracias Teodoro-dijo la madre sonrojada  
-Me gustaría hacer un rito que hacemos en mi país antes de cenar  
-Perfecto-dijo la madre de fighter-eres de Francia,¿verdad?  
-Así es,primero cerrad los ojos,todos  
-Yo no soy de tu país,no tengo porque hacerlo-dijo fighter comiendose un atún  
-Fighter-le grito su madre  
-¿Qué? Estoy en mi casa  
-Hazlo o te quedas sin cenar  
-Bueno,...vale-dijo fighter cerrando un ojo y el otro le dejo medio abierto  
-Bien ahora decídme en que pensáis-dijo pasando por donde estaba private  
-En un lunicornio  
-Muy bonito,que más-dijo pasando al lado de skipper y cambiándole su plato-y tu,¿fighter?  
Entonces fighter reacciono rápidamente cerrando el otro ojo.  
-En que...tu cabeza te explote  
-Fighter-le volvió a gritar su madre  
-Tranquila,no me importa-dijo Teodoro-bien,lo damos por finalizado-dijo sentándose  
Fighter se puso ha hacer gestos a skipper,pero no la veía,hasta que se le ocurrió silbar y todos se la quedaron mirando.  
-Es que...quería un poco de sal-dijo fighter como excusa  
-Aquí tienes-dijo rico lanzándole el salero  
Fighter metió una nota en el salero y se le lanzó a la miro extrañado porque le hacia gestos,vio la nota en el salero,la saco y la leyó.  
-No te comas la cena,dinamita dentro-decía la nota  
Skipper cogió el plato y tiró la comida hacia atrá una explosión.  
-No me puedo creer que ese idiota se diera cuenta-dijo fighter abrió de un golpe la puerta de su cuarto.  
-¿Pero fighter,que has hecho?-pregunto private llevándose las aletas al pico  
-Le metí una bomba a ese pesado en la comida,pero el muy...le cambió el plato a skipper  
-¿Te querías cargar a Teodoro?-pregunto private asustado  
-No,era una barrita de dinamita muy pequeña,sólo le produciría tal dolor que se tendría que ir al hospital,un plan genial-dijo mirando a su cama-o que adorable,unos bombones..-dijo cogiendo les y asomándose a la ventana y silbando-toma mi pequeño-dijo lanzando los bombones al tiburón que se los comió de un golpe  
-Fighter,creo que exageras,el sólo quiere ser amable  
-No,hay más detrás de esa fachada de santurrón-dijo fighter cuando por la ventana entro la caja de bombones fighter abrió la caja llena de babas de tiburón y los olió-veneno-dijo lanzando los bombones a la chimenea donde se quemaron.

Esa noche.  
Un leopardo marino se reunió con un pingüino,pero no se le veía bien porque estaba en la sombra.  
-¿Ya esta todo listo para mañana?-pregunto el leopardo y el pingüino asintió con la cabeza-ahora que estas dentro de la comandancia,con esa pingüina a la que amas,que por cierto no lo entiendo,tienes ahora la posibilidad de hacer mucho más-dijo el leopardo

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos reunidos,cuando un mensaje por la megafonia les alerto.  
-Buenas tardes aves no voladoras-dijo riendo una voz-tenemos a el almirante  
-Ah-exclamaron todos  
-Somos una organización de leopardos marinos que buscan la extinción de los pingüinos y ahora con el almirante,nadie podrá impedirnos que os derrotemos,y dominemos el mundo-dijo riendo el leopardo cuando el mensaje se corto.  
-Que miedo-dijo Teodoro-me voy a mi casa cuando le rescatéis me llamáis  
-Oye tu-le grito fighter con rabia pero acto seguido una cápsula de escape salió volando-ojalá no vuelva,mucho cuento y al final un cobarde  
-Hija,tenías razón,ese era un tonto-dijo la madre de fighter  
-Nosotros te ayudaremos a salvar a tu padre-dijo skipper detrás suyo con los demás  
-Gracias chicos,primero tendremos que coger armamento-dijo fighter guiando a los chicos hasta una puerta en la que entraron  
-Aquí no hay nada-dijo private cuando fighter cerro de golpe la puerta y la cerro con llave  
-Fighter,ábrenos ahora,es una orden-dijo skipper golpeando la puerta  
-Lo siento chicos,no puedo dejaros venir conmigo,es muy peligroso y nunca os habéis enfrentado a un grupo especial de leopardos marinos,tengo que realizar yo sola esta misión  
-Pero al menos déjanos salir-dijo private  
-No que nos conocemos,si os saco me seguiréis aunque os diga que no,lo hago por vosotros-dijo marchándose-adiós chicos  
-Espera fighter-dijo skipper sin que le hiciese caso

En alguna parte del mar.  
Unos leopardos llevaron al almirante ante el leopardo jefe.  
-Así que tu querida hija se dirige hacia aquí,bueno es saberlo  
-¿Qué?no la hagáis daño,haré lo que me pidáis  
-Lo siento,no nos interesa tu poder,tu hija estará deliciosa-dijo riendo el leopardo mientras el almirante abría mucho los ojos-llevaosle

En la comandancia,en el armario de limpieza.  
Rico volvió a golpear la puerta con un ariete,pero nada.  
-Skipper,estas puertas son tan sólidas que no podemos tirarlas abajo-dijo Kowalski desesperado  
-No,hay que seguir intentandolo-dijo skipper dando ánimos  
-O sino,fighter,no fighter no..-dijo private cuando acto seguido skipper le abofeteo  
-A fighter no la pasara nada si conseguimos salir de aquí-dijo skipper  
-Pero,¿cómo saldremos de aquí si esta cerrado a cal y canto?-pregunto Kowalski  
-Fighter y su padre me han enseñado algo de la comandancia-dijo skipper dando golpecitos en la pared del fondo y justo pulsó un ladrillo que hizo que la pared se abriera-todo en este lugar son armamentos-dijo entrando en una sala llena de armas

En un calabozo de hielo en la guarida de las orcas.  
-Ah-suspiro admiral  
Entonces alguien comenzó a derretir la pared de la celda.  
-¡Fighter!-exclamo-no tendrías que haber venido  
-Papá,no te iba a dejar aquí,aunque me hayas destrozado mi vida,que seas muy pesado y que siempre me dices que haga lo contrario a lo que tengo que hacer;eres mi padre y por eso he venido-dijo fighter cuando a admiral se le iluminaron los ojos-ven sígueme,a estos leopardos se les ha ocurrido la idea de poner la celda en la superficie-dijo señalándole el gélido mar de la Antártida  
Justo cuando salieron muchos leopardos marinos les cortaron el paso y les atraparon.

Fuera del la comandancia.  
-Bien,ya hemos salido,¿y ahora como les encontramos?-pregunto private  
-Kowalski-dijo skipper  
-Tengo este detector de leopardos que cogí del almacén.  
Se sumergieron en el agua y nadaron a gran velocidad,hasta llegar a un arco de hielo debajo del por ella y llegaron a un túnel que les llevo hasta  
la entrada de la guarida de los leopardos que estaba custodiada por dos leopardos guardias.  
-¿Cómo entraremos?-pregunto private cuando skipper vio un conducto de ventilación  
-¿Qué topicazo no?-pregunto Kowalski cuando iban andando por el conducto del aire  
-No,es un clásico  
-¿Y eso por que?-pregunto indignado Kowalski  
-Porque ha sido idea mía-dijo skipper mientras Kowalski refunfuñaba entre dientes,a continuación llegaron a la puerta de una sala con unas ventanas de rejas por las que los pingüinos se la sala estaban reunidos todas los leones marinos y al final de la sala había una más grande que las demá ese instante dos leones marinos llevaron a un pingüino atado de las aletas.  
-Fight..-iba a gritar private cuando skipper le puso la aleta en el pico para oír lo que decí paso delante de muchos leopardos marinos que hacían un pasillo hasta el jefe;mientras unos leopardos marinos enseñaban los dientes,pero fighter les gruño lo que les hizo dos leopardos marinos que escoltaban a fighter la empujaron hasta llegar enfrente al jefe de los leopardos.  
-Hola-dijo el leopardo con una voz gélida sonriendo con una sonrisa maléfica-bienvenida a nuestra guarida pingüina definitiva,verás,tenemos unas condiciones  
-¿Para qué?-respondió con ira fighter  
-Para dejar libre a tu padre-dijo el leopardo asintiendo con la cabeza cuando un leopardo le lanzo al lado de fighter  
-Padre-dijo fighter-¿y qué condiciones son esas?-pregunto  
-Muy fácil,que te dejes comer  
-Sabes que si nos comes,todo los pingüinos del mundo se aliaran contra vosotros y os destruirán  
-No sí nos los comemos antes  
-Sabes que con nuestra tecnología os derrotaremos  
-Y por eso hay otra solución-dijo un pingüino que salió de las sombras  
-¿¡Teodoro!?-pregunto fighter desconcertada  
-Que te cases conmigo-dijo Teodoro levantándola la cabeza-o sino tu papá morirá-dijo con tono de lástima fingida  
-Lo sabía,sabía que no eras de fiar-le dijo con ira-sabía que había algo más  
-Exacto,me uní a esta manada para ser el que dominaría a los pingüinos casándome contigo;pero sabía,que no eras tonta y que lo ibas a averiguar como te diste cuenta de que intente destruir a tu novio skipper,¿qué tiene el que no tenga yo?  
-Pues para empezar,no se alía con el enemigo,el me enseño que nunca nades solo  
-Y da la casualidad de que tu has incumplido esa norma-dijo Teodoro cuando fighter miro al suelo dándose cuenta-y sabiendo el peligro que corrías,ellos te han dejado sola,únete a mi y jamás lo estarás  
-Jamás me casare contigo prefiero que me coman-le grito fighter a Teodoro  
-Esta bien,pero que sepas que eres un gran partido,lo único malo que tienes es esa reacción tan paranoica-dijo encogiendose de hombros Teodoro  
-Eres un sucio traidor-le dijo el padre de fighter  
-Si viajales,si me hubiese casado con ella,me hubiese desechó de ti hace mucho tiempo  
-Padre-dijo fighter hacia el-cuando te diga te agachas ¿entendido?  
-Pero...  
-Haz lo que te digo,confía en mi-le susurro  
-Bien  
El leopardo jefe se iba a abalanzar sobre fighter cuando,le dio una pata que le mando contra una pared dejándole los leopardos se iban a abalanzar sobre ellos cuando una bomba tiró la puerta abajo.  
Todos se giraron para ver quien había tirado la puerta abajo y no eran ni más ni menos que los pingüinos.  
-¡Chicos!-dijo fighter medio enfadada,medio alegre por verlos  
Saltaron hasta donde estaba fighter y su padre.  
-Os dije que no vinieseis-dijo fighter dando una patada a un leopardo  
-Si no llegamos a estar aquí,estarías en la tripa de ese leopardo-dijo skipper disparando cuando le dio un arma a fighter  
-Son demasiados-dijo Kowalski  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo admiral  
-Seguidme-dijo fighter cuando les señalo la puerta y se deslizaron por ella,la última fighter disparo al techo haciendo que se des quebrajara y los leopardos quedasen atrapados,pero no por mucho tiempo  
Salieron a gran velocidad a gran velocidad al mar donde nadaron,para llegar a la comandancia;fighter se giró un momento y vio a su padre que se quedaba atrás y que los leopardos marinos les pisaban los hasta a su padre que le hizo gestos para que se fuera,pero negó con la cabeza,le hizo gestos de que le quería y le comenzó a dar vueltas cogido de las aletas hasta que le lanzó a gran velocidad con los demás,que no se dieron leopardos iban a atraparles cuando fighter silbo llamando la atención de todos los leopardos y comenzaron a perseguirla a ella,se deshizo de algunos cuando se quedaron atrapados en un arco de hielo,pero el líder de los leopardos marinos la pisaba los padre de fighter cuando salieron todos a la superficie,se quedo el en el agua para ver si su hija venía,pero entonces vio a un pingüino huyendo a gran velocidad de un gran leopardo marino que le ganaba terreno,pero en un momento,ya no quedo espacio entre ellos y el leopardo rugió victorioso cuando el almirante miraba con gran horror aquella escena y salió del agua para que no le viesen.  
-Almirante,¿dónde esta fighter?-pregunto Kowalski mientras los demás se recuperaban de la carrera  
El almirante comenzaba a esnifar.  
-¿Le ocurre algo?-pregunto skipper preocupado  
-No es sólo que...-dijo sin terminar la frase porque sus ojos verdes oscuros comenzaron a volverse rojos  
-¿Esta llorando?-pregunto rico  
-No,no un militar nunca llora-dijo el almirante tapandose los ojos  
-Almirante,se que no soy su candidato favorito para su hija,pero la amo,y a lo mejor un día seremos familia,por eso quiero ayudarle-dijo skipper poniéndole una aleta en el hombro-¿dónde esta fighter?  
-Ya no esta entré nosotros-se limitó a decir con voz entrecortada  
Skipper retrocedió dos pasos atrás.  
-El jefe de los leopardos se la ha comido por mi culpa,yo iba muy retrasado,me iban a atrapar,pero fighter sin deciroslo,me lanzo hasta donde estavais los leopardos,nos iban a atrapar,cuando fighter les llamo la atención para que la persiguieran a salisteis del agua,él la atrapo y...-dijo sin poder terminar y dos gotas se deslizaron por su pico  
-No,no-dijo skipper retrocediendo-seguro que no se ha rendido,estará en alguna parte-dijo cuando se iba a lanzar al mar,pero el almirante le agarró del hombro  
-No hijo,se lo que vi con mis ojos,ahora se lo que fighter veía en la hubiese hecho caso en tantas cosas.  
-Fighter...fighter,ya no...-dijo private llorando  
-Le quedaban tantos enemigos que derrotar-dijo Kowalski lloriqueando  
-¿Porque?-grito rico llorando  
-Fighter-dijo skipper mirando al suelo cuando una pequeña gota resbalo por su pico y cayo a la nieve.  
-¿Qué os pasa?-pregunto una voz que les hizo girar la cabeza a todos-¿Quien se ha muerto?-pregunto fighter caminando hacia ellos  
-Fighter-exclamo skipper lanzándose hacia ella y dándola vueltas por el aire-estas viva-dijo abrazándola  
-Hija-dijo el almirante también abrazándola a los que se unieron los demás  
-Chicos...me...estoy...asfixiando...-dijo fighter entrecortadamente  
-Perdón-dijeron los chicos separándose de ella  
-¿Pero no te había comido un leopardo?-pregunto su padre  
-No,enrealidad como suponía que iba a pasar algo así hice un clon robótico de mi para que fuese por mi  
-No me lo creo-dijo Kowalski-demuestra que eres fighter  
-Si no lo soy,como se que te levantas a media noche cada día a mirar la foto de...-dijo fighter cuando Kowalski la puso la aleta en el pico  
-Dice la verdad-dijo Kowalski con voz de disculpa  
-Y si no me creéis,metí en ese robot unos explosivos con una solución que a quien lo toma,se encuentra tan mal,os lo enseñare-dijo zambulléndose con los demás en el agua y vieron a un leopardo marino relamiendose cuando fighter saco un mando y a el leopardo le comenzó a doler la tripa,y a continuación salió nadando a gran velocidad.  
-Así que,estas bien,¿seguro?-pregunto skipper  
-Si,estoy bien  
-Tranquilo,mi hija es bastante fuerte-dijo el almirante rodeando con la aleta a fighter  
-No por mucho tiempo-dijo un pingüino  
-Otra vez tu-dijo fighter ya enfadada-¿te quieres largar?  
-Ah,ah,ah-dijo Teodoro negando con la aleta-si no te tengo yo,nadie te tendrá-dijo sacando una pistola y disparando ha skipper  
Pero justo a tiempo,el padre de fighter se interpuso y recibió él el disparo.  
-Padre-dijo fighter alterada cuando se giró con ira hacia Teodoro que salió corriendo,pero fighter le noqueo y sacudió contra el suelo,y por último le ató y amordazo  
-Chicos buscad ayuda-dijo skipper a su equipo y estos salieron corriendo  
-Padre-dijo fighter mirándole la herida que tenía en el ala derecha  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto skipper mientras fighter le vendaba la herida  
-Porque yo ya he vivido una vida,pero en cambio vosotros,acabáis de empezar a vivirla,espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hija-dijo el almirante cuando fighter y skipper se miraron-pero como algún día me diga algo,te cazo,¿entendido?-dijo cuando skipper asintió y fighter se golpeó la frente  
-Sabía,que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto,tendrías que perder más sangre más a menudo-dijo fighter levantándose  
Días más tarde.  
-Gracias por todo chicos-dijo el almirante  
-Adiós padre-dijo fighter haciendo el saludo militar con los demás  
-Anda,dale un abrazo a tu viejo-dijo el almirante abrazando a su hija  
-Vale,vale no te emociones-dijo fighter separándose avergonzada de como la miraban los demás  
Se montaron en el avión y cuando se estaban alejando un misil paso cerca del avión.  
-Ya empezamos-dijo fighter

Bueno y hasta aquí el capí .


	6. Otra vez mejores enemigos

Los pinguinos de madacascar no me pertenecen,pero si que les gusté.

-Esto no me sirve,esto tampoco-dijo Kowalski lanzando cosas por la escotilla  
-Kowalski,¿qué estas haciendo?-pregunto skipper  
-Estoy tirando los inventos que no puedo arreglar-dijo Kowalski  
-Pues entonces tendrías que tirar todos tus inventos-dijo skipper mientras Kowalski le miraba con el ceño fruncido  
-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto fighter cogiendo una especie de cartera de metal  
-Es mi detector de amigos-dijo Kowalski-lo intente arreglar,pero sólo conseguí empeorar las cosas-dijo Kowalski cogiendo la cartera y acto seguido la tiro por la escotilla

En el hábitat de los lémures mort estaba jugando con su cola cuando el detector de amigos le cayo encima rebotando hasta donde estaba Julien  
-Ah-exclamo Julien  
-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Maurice  
-Los espíritus del cielo me han devuelto la máquina para hacer amigos-dijo Julien abrazando la cartera-y ya se con quien voy a empezar-dijo enigmático

-Bien y ahora...-dijo Kowalski antes de ser aplastado por Julien  
-Anillado que haces aquí-dijo skipper enfadado cuando Julien le tiró la cartera que le dio una descarga  
-Skipper-dijeron los pingüinos  
-Y ahora-dijo Julien rompiendo la cartera-ya nadie podrá evitar que sea mi amigo,y no el vuestro  
-Que has hecho insensato-dijo Kowalski-ahora no va a ser amigo tuyo,si no sólo de sus enemigos  
-¿Perdón?-dijo Julien  
-Cambie el detector de amigos incluyéndote a ti también y ahora a ti también te verá como un enemigo  
-Skipper,¿puedes oírnos?-pregunto private y skipper le noqueo contra la mesa y salió por la escotilla  
-Genial Kowalski,no podías reciclarlo,tenías que tirarlo al hábitat de los lémures-dijo fighter con el ceño fruncido mientras el ponía cara de disculpa-¿cómo le volvemos a la normalidad?  
-Pues sería fácil con el detector de amigos-dijo Kowalski poniéndose de pie  
-Eh...-dijo rico señalando la cartera rota  
-Bien,ahora tenemos un problema-dijo Kowalski  
-Tengo una idea-dijo fighter-tu lo areglas mientras nosotros capturamos a skipper-dijo fighter mentiras todos asentían de acuerdo

En Hoboken.  
Una alarma hizo que todos fueran a la entrada.  
-¿Qué me ha despertado?-pregunto amenazante ronda  
-¿Quien nos ha llamado?-pregunto savio  
-Yo-dijo skipper saliendo de las sombras  
-¿Tu?-dijo clemson interrogante  
-Si,¿no os parece bien atacar el zoo de Central Park?  
-¿Y por que quieres hacer eso?-pregunto hans  
-Sois mis amigos y yo os ayudaría sin dudarlo-dijo skipper sonriendo  
-Espera un momento-dijo hans reuniéndose con todos en un corrillo  
-Esto es bueno,con skipper de nuestro lado nadie de esos estúpidos nos detendrá-dijo clemson  
-Esto ya me paso a mi en el pasado y si lográsemos atraparlos el zoo sería nuestro-dijo hans  
-¿Pero qué pasa con la pingüina,fighter?-dijo savio  
-Crees que lucharía contra su querido skipper,ella se rendirá voluntariamente-dijo hans sonriendo con maldad-lo haremos-dijo hans a skipper  
-Perfecto-dijo skipper frotándose las aletas

En el zoo.  
-Skipper conoce todos vuestros puntos débiles así que lo mejor será que os escondáis y nos dejéis esto a los pingüinos-dijo fighter  
-¿Y qué pasa si nos encuentra?-pregunto marlene  
-Para eso os damos armas-dijo private  
-Listo,ya sólo hace falta que...-dijo Kowalski con la cartera-¿qué pasa aho...?-pregunto Kowalski antes de que skipper le noquease  
-Skipper,amigo-dijo Julien corriendo hacia el  
-No Julien-dijo private advirtiéndole,pero el no le escucho  
-¿Dónde estabas? me tenías...-dijo Julien antes de que skipper le noquease y le metiese en una jaula que tenía ronda  
-Atacad-dijo skipper y todos atacaron a los animales que salieron corriendo  
Mientras fighter iba caminando con las aletas en la espalda,con paso tranquilo,como sino pasase nada.  
-Fighter-dijo private porque skipper la iba a atacar  
-Anda una moneda-dijo agachandose esquivando un golpe de skipper-sólo era de chocolate-dijo comiendose la moneda arrugando el papel y tirándolo hacia atrás y golpeando el papel en la cabeza de skipper-algo es algo-dijo comenzando a caminar mientras skipper la miraba enfadado y confundido  
-Perdona,¿pero qué estas haciendo?-pregunto skipper caminando al lado de ella  
-Oh,hola skipper,os dejare cinco minutos antes de comenzar a derrotaros  
-¿Perdón? ¿Te suena el término invasión?-pregunto skipper  
-Skipper,tu no eres así y además te derrotaría en cinco segundos  
-¿Ah,si?-pregunto con una sonrisa maléfica  
-Si-dijo fighter girandose cuando skipper la cogió de la aleta y la tiro al suelo  
-Ay no,ha pegado a fighter,¡salvese quien pueda!-grito private y todos los animales se alejaron mientras skipper les miraba interrogantes  
-¿A dónde vais? Ella no me va a hacer nada-dijo skipper seguro de sí mismo cuando miro a donde se encontraba fighter,pero allí no se encontraba-¿dónde esta?-pregunto enfadado cuando fighter le golpeó detrás suyo haciéndole caer y toparse con un muro sin escapatoria  
-Escúchame-dijo fighter levantándole a pulso mirándole con ira-si te me vuelves a acercar,te mato,y no creas que es una broma o que sólo por ser skipper no te haré nada,tu no eres skipper,tu sólo eres su lado oscuro-dijo mirándole con ira mientras el la miraba con asombro-y hasta que no vuelvas a ser tu no quiero verte,¿comprendido?-dijo soltandole mientras cayo al suelo y ella se marchó rápidamente de su lado esquivando todas las bombas que había hasta que llego a un punto tiró una bomba de humo y desapareció.  
-Se ha escapado-dijo skipper con odio  
-¿No decías que ella no te iba ha hacer nada?-pregunto hans  
-Si,sólo es que esa pingüina,mi enemiga número uno,tiene algo,atrayente hacia mi-dijo skipper extrañado  
-Por eso es tu enemiga número uno-dijo hans haciéndole olvidar la idea  
-Si,tienes razón-dijo skipper-y ahora tomemos el zoo

-Kowalski,tenemos un problema-dijo private a Kowalski cuando despertó  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Kowalski  
-Han tomado el zoo y nos han encerrado-dijo private-skipper,se ha hecho su líder y fighter ha desaparecido  
-¿Dónde esta el detector?-pregunto Kowalski cuando rico se le vómito-menos mal aún tenemos una oportunidad aunque algo pequeña  
-Lo hemos conseguido-dijo skipper chocando con hans una taza  
-Eso es y así seguirá mucho tiempo-dijo hans sonriendo con maldad hasta que el walkie sonó-¿qué pasa ahora?  
-No lo se,escuche algo,pero no debió ser...ah-dijo clemson  
-¿Clemson? ronda va a tu posición-dijo hans  
-No pasara-dijo ronda-es muy rápid...ha cortado...savio  
-¿Ronda? Savio va hacia ti-dijo hans-ten cuidado hay interferencias  
-Ah-grito savio-es...muy fuerte...va a...por...skipper  
-¿Qué pasa hans?-pregunto skipper dejando de beber de su taza  
-Nada,nada es sólo que...  
-Ja,lo conseguí,me escape-dijo Julien riendo-por cierto,nuestra amistad se acabó,yo me piro-dijo Julien saliendo por la ventana  
-Era eso verdad-dijo skipper-yo me encargo-dijo cuando iba a salir,pero algo se lo imposibilito  
Entonces una explosión abrió en la pared del garaje un boquete.  
-Hola pezguinos-dijo espiraculo  
-¿Espiraculo?-preguntaron todos los presentes  
-Espiraculo amigo mío-dijo skipper sonriendo  
-Hola skipper,he oído que ya no eres de los bueno,ahora únete a mi-dijo el delfín sonriendo mientras el se subió en su segway  
-Eh-dijo hans enfadado-vale Ue te cargues a todos esos inútiles y también vale que tu ahora quieras dominar todo,pero skipper es mío-dijo hans enfadado  
-Cállate-dijo espiraculo enfadado dando a un botón que hizo salir un cohete que atropello a hans y le hizo salir por la ventana-y ahora-dijo pulsando otro botón atando a skipper  
-Eh,¿esto es otro juego?-pregunto con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras el apretó otro botón que hizo que se habréis en todas las jaulas  
-¿Pero qué?-preguntaron los tres pingüinos  
-No skipper-dijo espiraculo lanzándole a donde se encontraban los chicos  
-Pe...pero...-dijo skipper sin entender nada  
-Lo hago por tu bien-dijo espiraculo mientras espiraculo comenzó a abrir una cremallera que tenía en el estómago por el que salió fighter  
-Ah-exclamaron todos dándose cuenta de muchas cosas  
-¿Sólo era un disfraz?-pregunto enfadado-me engañaste enemiga  
-¿Por favor tu crees que si yo fuese tu enemiga me molestaría tanto?-pregunto fighter mientras el la miraba desconfíante-entonces como se que te gusta los ojos de azar,fácilmente te pones paranoico,eres un pésimo cantante al igual que yo,te encantan los arenques,eres un gran líder y eso los sabemos todos-dijo fighter mientras todos le miraban y el les miraba sin comprender nada  
-Puede que tengáis razón-dijo skipper mientras private se acerco,pero este le golpeó  
-Ya me canse-grito fighter mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos-Kowalski,devuelvele a la normalidad antes de que lo mate-dijo enfadada mientras Kowalski hizo lo que le ordeno

Más tarde.  
-Ah,¿fighter?¿chicos?,¿estaba intentando mataros?-pregunto skipper cuando se despertó con ellos delante de la fuente  
-Si,y ahora vas a ver mi número favorito,el villano bala-dijo fighter sonriendo mientras rico apretó un botón que hizo disparar el cañón  
-Me alegro de haber vuelto-dijo skipper  
-Y yo de que hayas vuelto-dijo fighter cuando se iban a abrazar-toma mi lista de exigencias por todo lo que me has hecho pasar en este día-dijo poniéndole en la cara una lista

A la mañana siguiente.  
-Gracias-dijo fighter cogiendo su taza que se la dio skipper  
-Esto me parece injusto-dijo skipper a rico y private  
-Al menos no te ha tocado lo que tenía pensado fighter para Kowalski por inventar el detector-dijo private  
-Ah-grito Kowalski porque al lado de su cabeza se clavó un hacha  
-He fallado con los ojos cerrados,¿quieres que los habrá y que apunté?-pregunto fighter sonriendo

-Ah-grito Kowalski

Espero que les halla por las falta de letras,no soy !


End file.
